Bella with the Volturi
by CullenCrazy360
Summary: What if the wolves were late... Laurent bit Bella and Edward never came back. The Volturi found her bleeding... 50 years later...
1. The end of the beginning

**Hey! This is my first story on this site! I am really excited! R&R and then I will get more out soon. I don't care if you criticize cause then I will know what to do differently next time.**

**BPOV**

Flashback:

"_Mouthwatering" he repeated, inhaling deeply. _ _Laurent looked at me with his bloody red eyes and smiled. At that moment I knew that I have never been afraid of those eyes before. Sure, James had bloodshot eyes but I was not really afraid of dying then. Why should I be afraid of dying now? I only lived for one, the sole existence... Only him, I only lived for him. Well... mostly anyway. But he left. He didn't love me anymore. I was a burden. That is all I was. But I still loved him. I never got to tell him how much. He thought he loved me more, a lot more. _So not true.

_What would happen to Charlie though? I was his only family member. This would kill him. And he didn't deserve to suffer. Why did everyone around me have to suffer?_

_I almost missed the moment Laurent pounced. It all happened in a flash. A year ago if somebody would have told me that a vampire would kill me, I would have snorted with laughter. And a while ago I would think that James would have had the honor of consuming my blood. I never thought of Laurent. Even Victoria did not get the glory..._

_He bit me. The pain was unbearable and I screamed out in agony. It felt like James was biting me all over again. No... It felt worse. It wasn't my blood he was sucking away. My whole life flashed away..._

_I remember seeing bears... No, huge wolves but at the time I thought it was only a hallucination. Then Laurent disappeared. _Am I dead yet? _But it couldn't be. Everything hurt! Then I was completely engulfed in scorching flames._

**Aro POV **

Flashback:

_We decided to visit the Olympic coven. OK, it was not just a visit. My brothers and I were worried. They were a large coven. Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Edward. How is Alice? Surely she has changed her mind about being with us? I hope so. She could be very useful. I was lost in my thoughts when Caius growled. _

" _No! We cannot hunt here! We're on the Cullen's land." Marcus said. _

" _What is it?" I asked. " Blood. Don't you smell it?Human blood..." Caius answered. _

_I took a breath. I smelled the blood. So sweet, so sweet. And it probably tasted even better... like honey for humans. But I can't think about that now, Marcus is right. _

"_I will go see who it is. Brothers,go ahead with out me. I will be back soon" I said and ran off._

_I got to the place in a matter of seconds. I saw a girl covered in blood. She was thrashing and __screaming. Quite a horrible site to see. I knew what had happened right away. To humans it probably would seem that animals had done this but no, it was another vampire. _But the Cullens don't... _My thoughts went to that clan right away. _

_I turned my attention back to the girl. She probably did not know what hit her. I was going to have to explain who she was to her. _I _would have to tell her our rule. Wait where _was_ the vampire who bit her? Now that I looked closer, I noticed that she looked like the prey. Some vampire started his meal and left. _We don't do that. _It is probably because we can't stop. When vampires drink blood we cannot control our state. We go into a frenzy.  
_

I wonder if she'll make it _I thought. Vampire venom could work miracles. But she was in a beastly state. She might die..._

**REVIEW !!! Who will be the first ? The first person who reviews I will mention next time! Thanx.**


	2. IMPORTANT NOTE

**THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT SO READ ON. I did not want to explain all this in the next chapter cause you guys might find it confusing.**

**By the way thank you to:**

**RJFan99 (first one to review!)**

**2cool4school**

**XxXemochicXxX**

**hayleyhoo**

**RosexDimitri**

**Kaitlin13**

**bogstandardkat**

**And thank you anonymous reviewers.**

Bella's power: Shield mentally. Also if she is near another person with a power, she can use that person's power.

Bella is like a daughter for Aro, Marcus and even Caius.

"Power" vampires(**you will find out about them in the next chapter**):

Jane. Power: Can inflict pain with her thoughts.

Layne. Power: Can change appearances

Alana. Power: Can work with air

Ava. Power: Teleport. Can take up to 4 people with her at a time

Chelsea. Power: Can tighten or loosen ties that bond vampires to one another

Heidi. Can create illusions (**In Meyer's version the illusions are of peoples desires but this is my story.)**

April. Power: Can have a conversation with someone through the mind.

Mandy. Power: Knows everything about a person once she sees him/her.

Lex. Power: Knows when someone is lying.

**???**. Power: Can make anyone do what she wants( she cannot control this power that good yet)

Chelsea's, Jane's, Heidi's, Mandy's, **???**'s, Lex's( although Bella is still a bad liar) power doesn't work on Bella.

**??? - means that I do not know how to name this person. It is up to you. Think up a creative name and review! The more reviews the faster I put up a new chapter!**


	3. Only Power

**Hey ! I am updating! I wanted to tell you which name I picked. (Drum roll).... MEDEA!!! Thank you arisawordheart for the suggestion! I wanted to tell you why I picked this name. I did a little research and found out that this name means "cunning". I thought this name would fit my vampire because of her power. She does make people do what she wants them to do right? So she kind of tricks them into doing stuff! So I present to you Medea! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight characters but I do own "Power" so YIPEEE for that. **

BPOV

I was in my fabulous room in the Volturi castle getting ready for "Powers" next mission. "Power" was a group of vampires in the Volturi. We were the most powerful vampires and most likely the most important in Volterra. I was the commander of "Power". There were 10 vampires in this group, not counting me.

"Bell? You gotta go! Let me change you for the mission" Layne whined from outside my room. I had to be changed for missions all the time. Aro said it was so nobody recognized me, that would be safer for me.

Layne was my BFF and was very beautiful. I loved her hair, which was the same color as her eyes, topaz. That was not her real hair color but she changed it a long time ago, she only goes around with this hair now.

I trudged toward the door and opened it. But I didn't let her change me. I changed myself using her power.

" So how do I look?"

Layne pouted when she saw me. She was upset because I never let her change me. And I have a reason also. When she is done with me she makes Rosalie only look like a " wannabe pretty girl".

I made myself tall with black hair. My hair was up to my shoulders and had a couple of pink highlights. My eyes were dark too. I had a light tan so I wouldn't look like a vampire. Layne looked me up and down and frowned when she saw my hair.

"Don't get me wrong, aside from the hair you look good but I could have made you better. And would you stop experimenting?"

"Fine, fine! I promise to let you change me next time! But what is wrong with my hair?" I asked.

Ava all of a sudden appeared and exclaimed " Darn! You don't get scared anymore!" She looked at me and added "what's with your hair?"

She obviously recognized me. "What's wrong with my hair?!?!"

"B(**aka Bella**), have we taught you nothing? This month's fashion has nothing to do with pink and black together!" Ava explained,exasperated.

I wanted the topic off me so I said "Just go and try scaring Aro! It worked last time!"

Layne and I burst out laughing. Last time when Ava appeared near Aro Renata was not near him. Renata, not recognizing Ava, tryed to get near Aro. She _was_ supposed to guard him. Anyway, Felix, confused, also tried to get to Aro. Renata and Felix crashed. Since Felix was stronger, Renata went flying and crashed into a wall. Oh wait, I mean crashed _through_ a wall. Aro was less than pleased.

He probably would have punished Ava if "Power" wasn't there. We, knowing Ava's pranks, burst out laughing. Eventually everyone else in the room joined us except Ava, she was embarrassed. The vampires that weren't in the room at that time came in to investigate, only to find a room full of vampires rolling on the floor!

" Caius is calling!" Jane yelled as she walked into the room with Mandy.

Since I couldn't have my own children, I kind of adopted Jane and Mandy. Both of them were so little! They both called me "vamp ma"

But Jane didn't like me at first. This was because I was taking away her spotlight and because she couldn't use her power to hurt me. But I guess then she decided she rather be friends than rather enemies with a person who she can't torture. Then we actually got a close relationship. And sometimes she acts as if she is the mom and finds the need to protect me. As if I can't protect myself! But that is just Jane, hmmm.... Just Jane. Where did that book go?

But I still had a more close relationship with Mandy. She understood me better. I don't know how, since her power doesn't work on me. She just understands people better. I sure am glad that she doesn't know my past though. Nobody except Aro, Marcus and Caius know. And they haven't told anybody... yet. Although Mandy would probably understand perfectly. She wouldn't judge. She _never _judges, even the bad guys. Cause she sees their side of the story. I don't know how she understands. It always confuses me because she doesn't know peoples thoughts only their actions.

Mandy was changed when she was almost 15 years old. But her mind is much more mature. She told me that when she was a human she was always smarter then others. Now a days, people would have called her a nerd. She was beautiful when she was a human but nobody noticed that because she was shy. She always had her head buried in a book and did not have many friends. But Mandy doesn't remember much more from her human life. She doesn't remember who changed her. He left when he bit her. So when she became a vampire she found out all she was missing out of in her human life. She changed. She loved being the center of attention. Mandy was very outgoing. You could call her crazy. I happen to know that she never stepped out of a dare no matter how crazy it was. I am proud of that. It shows that Mandy can do anything once she sets her mind to it. But at the same time she was shy. And kept her and other peoples secrets to herself. She was probably the best person to tell a secret to. She would never blab. She even could outsmart Lex by not lying to her but at the same time not telling the truth. Everyone found that annoying. If I asked her something she didn't want to tell, she would weasel her way out of the question. But even more annoying was the fact that she had a passion for fashion. Just like someone I knew from my life as a human. Mads always had the need to dress me in the latest fashions. I tried to object but she was meaner than Alice. Most of the time she threatened "If you don't wear this than I'll to arrange you a date with... ummm... gee I don't know! Maybe Felix???" Cause everyone knew that Felix had a little crush on me. But I couldn't go out with him! He reminded me to much of Emmett!

Mandy had red hair with white highlights that looked very good on her. Her hair went up to the middle of her back and she was short. She only came up to my shoulder.

"Is that you mom?" she asked.

"Yep" I answered and the girls embraced me in a hug.

"Ava, get the rest of "Power" please"

Not even a minute past and already all of the girls were here. I announced "Marcus told me that he needed only 5 of us for the next mission. We have to destroy a small group of newborn vampires. Only 10 or so. And they don't know what they're doing so they should be easy to handle. They do not listen to their creator. Caius also told us to NOT kill the creator. Apparently The Volturi need him for something. I am going, so is Ava..."

"Take me! You took Mads last time! Please!" Jane interrupted.

"Ugh, fine! But Mandy, you're staying home. Alana and... Medea are coming. You need to practice" I said pointing at Medea.

**So there! Chapter finished. I wasn't planning to write about the battle with the newborns but if you want me to, just tell me! If I get enough reviews I will right about the battle. If I don't, I won't. **

**The more reviews the faster I write!**

**AND CHECK OUT MY POLL! **


	4. Time goes by

**People**** asked me to write about a battle chapter so I wrote it. Except it turned out different than I imagined so the story is a little changed. This chapter is very important to the story. You get to know Bella better. I am sorry if this is not what you expected. I wasn't planning to write a lot of action.**

BPOV

We appeared in the middle of a forest. Ava transported us here. Right away I felt that something was wrong. Something was different...no, the problem was that nothing was different. It was the same. Same as in familiar. The truth dawned on me. _I have been here before. But when? Maybe I have fought here before? No, I wouldn't have recognized the forests I have fought in. The only place... _

"Lets go kick some newborn butt" Ava announced, excited.

We all turned left. There was a clearing in this forest. My heart sank. _Of all places in the world, why this one! _It was my clearing... our clearing... This brought back unwanted memories. _He _left me. I hated him for it. He was probably somewhere, blissful while I had to suffer. It took all of my strength not break down right here. I had a mission to perform. And was done with him. Done suffering for him, because off him. My life was 100% Cullen free. I didn't have to see them anymore. _Good._ They probably thought I was dead or had moved on. I was supposed to be 68 years old. My vampire mind had no trouble doing this easy math. And anyway I did move on. I have a new family. It is so strange that I have a Aro, Caius and Marcus as dads, Jane and Mandy as daughters. _But no mate _I thought sourly. No, he messed up the chances of that. I haven't trusted males ever since... And plus the fact that mates were forever. You couldn't leave one for another. The bond was to precious, to strong. It didn't matter that I was a human at the time. A round of hate came, hate for him._Got to stop thinking about that_. I snapped back into reality and gasped as anotherthought came to me.

"How long have they been here?" I choked out.

What if they killed the whole population of Forks, my old home? I couldn't let that happen. _I hope that it didn't already happen _I thought nervously. I doubted anyone would know the answer to my question but I was wrong.

Alana turned to me, gave me a look and answered "Strange that you ask." I gulped. _Was she going to ask unwanted questions? _But she didn't. "Actually Aro mentioned that they came here yesterday. He thought you would ask" she continued and gave me another look. I sighed in relief.

_Wait... Aro knew and he didn't tell me..._ He was going to wish that he never brought me to Volterra after I was done with him. _Well, I have to get this over with._ I jogged into the clearing with the others behind me. There were about 10 newborns milling about. Aro was correct about that.

Their skin sparkled like there were a million tiny diamond just etched into the surface. But on them, it looked horrible. These bloodsucking creatures had no right to _be _beautiful. They did not deserve it. I knew it was wrong for me to judge. Vampires we were and we couldn't change that. Humans were our food. And it wasn't their fault that nobody taught them better. They were taught to fight, kill everyone in sight and no peace making was aloud. I grimaced when I thought about it. They didn't sound any better than us, part of Volturi. We fought and killed. Most of the time we didn't leave anyone alive. And if we did, it was only because they were _special. _I snorted. _So if you don't have a power, kiss your pretty little butt goodbye. You weren't going to survive. _I constantly tried to remind myself that we were the good guys trying to rid this world of these kinds of vampires. I was so glad that Aro couldn't read my mind, he would be disappointed in me. I didn't want that. It isn't because he would hurt me, he wouldn't. He might hurt other vampires in his guard if he found out that they had the same thoughts as me. But not me, I was like his daughter, a daughter he never had. I was glad he didn't know my thoughts because I did not want to upset him. The Volturi were the only family I ever had( at least as a vampire) and I didn't want to loose them. They took me in when nobody else would, when the fire was burning me(**the changing process **).

All my thoughts only took a couple of seconds, it was a good thing that the newborns didn't notice us yet. _How stupid they are. They think nobody can hurt them. _For some strange reason I felt no pity for them, even though they never chose this. Their creator made them be who they were, an army.

I snapped back into reality again. I really had to concentrate. It's just that vampires are so easily distracted... _Pay attention Bella. You have a job to do. _A little voice was telling me from inside of my head. But deep inside my non beating heart I knew that I was really trying to make this peace last a little longer. I wanted to hear the sound of little insects going by, doing their work, to feel the sun's warmth on me, to see my skin shimmering. Well, all of these words mean peace, not war. I didn't want to see bodies ripped apart, thrown into a raging fire, to hear screams of agony and pleas of help, feel arms on me, trying to hurt me, kill me. Deep inside, my heart was desperately trying to come alive, to beat once again. So it could tell me that I didn't want any part of this but no avail... _Until the day comes when my heart beats again, I will always fight a war that never ends, where no one wins and no one looses. _I thought and sadly smiled. If I was still human there would be a tear running down my cheek. _But no, I am a vampire and I can't change that. _I used to want to be a vampire, I wished that. But it was only because of _him. _Since he left, I didn't want to be a vampire. The whole point of me being a vampire was so I could be with him forever, so he didn't have to be careful around me anymore.

I reluctantly left my thoughts and gasped for the second time today. I saw that in the forest a vampire. It was to far for humans to see but I saw it perfectly well. A feline like vampire was running toward the group of newborns, trying to get here before the fight started. We, the Volturi vampires were lined up on one side and the newborns were on the other. _How could I miss that!_ I mentally kicked myself for being so stupid. A vampire could have attacked me for all I know and I still wouldn't have noticed it!

But the reason for my gasp was because I recognized the vampire that was coming through the forest. With her fiery red hair and plus the fact that she had once helped her mate,trying to kill me, she was hard to forget. She came into the clearing. When she saw me her eyes widened with surprise. She obviously recognized me but only when she came into the meadow. Even so, she recovered faster than me.

"Well look who decided to join the party" she smiled a cruel smile and waved her hand around, indicating "the party".

Only now I noticed that everyone was fighting. They paid no attention to us and nobody hurt us. I wondered why. Then it hit me like a hot brick right in the face. We were going to battle between ourselves, the battle of the commanders. _Victoria _was the creator of this "batch" of newborns.

"Miss Isabella Swan or is it Mrs. Isabella Cullen?" She continued putting a quizzical mask on her face.

I couldn't help thinking _Does she know and pestering me? Or is she really interested and and trying __to figure out if Edward would go after her for killing me? _I knew that her plan was going to involve my death. There was no other way. Just of how she looked at me, with those eyes full of hatred. It was of coarse it was because of James. But what I didn't understand was why she wanted to kill me and not Edward. He killed James along with Jasper and Emmett. I decided, for my own good, not to tell her that Edward left me. At least not yet. She might become even more sure of herself. I changed the subject.

"How many did you kill?" I snarled at her.

I realized my hands were in fists at my sides. My eyes were onyx. I was angry and she saw this.

"Bella. Bella. Bella. Lets not be mean" she said in a hurtful voice.

Her face showed that she was sad. But I knew better than to believe her. Her eyes gave her away. She couldn't change them, they only showed loathing.

"Answer my question!" I yelled.

It was really easy to get me irritated. I was used to people giving me what I want, but I was never greedy. I never asked for things. But here Victoria wouldn't give me the only thing I wanted, answers. I usually didn't want much from people.

"Get a chill pill Bella" she said and rolled her eyes

I seriously could not believe that said that. I mean wasn't she an old vampire, as in changed a while ago? "Chill pill" was this decade's word. How did she know it? And did she just roll her eyes too? I stared at her too appalled for words. I finally found my voice when I realized her words.

"You. Do. Not. Call. Me. Bella." That was barely a whisper but I knew she heard it.

She was really enjoying this. She liked taunting me. Victoria smiled wider.

"Why not? Doesn't everyone call you Bella?" she said innocently.

_Wow. She could be an actress. She is a very convincing liar and the way she makes her voice sound just the right way. _If I didn't know her _real_ plans for me, I would have actually thought she was just trying to have a friendly chat.

"Oh... I didn't know you were under the impression that you were apart of that everyone... Vicky" I said as hoped in the same innocent manner. _Two can play at that game._

I knew how bad a liar I was but I still had to try. Being a vampire sadly didn't change my lying skills. You didn't need to get Lex if you where trying to get the truth from me.

"Shut up!" She said narrowing her eyes.

She didn't like the Vicky comment. _Who's loosing their nerve _now. I thought, proud of myself. _She isn't the only one who can talk to me like that. _

"Oh sorry! I didn't know you didn't like being called that. What about Mrs..." I thought furiously about what her last name was and quickly realized that I didn't need it.

"Oh wait! Not anymore..." I continued letting my words drown away.

I never was going to finish my sentence. Mostly for the fact that I didn't know James's last name. Even if I wanted to continue, Victoria wouldn't have let me, at that moment she pounced. I went flying into a tree. _Uh-oh. I shouldn't have gotten her so mad. _I went flying halfway across the meadow. I couldn't get up. I wasn't really sure why at the time. Since Victoria noticed _everything, _it wasn't hard to notice the little fact, that I was stuck on the wet,sticky ground. Even at a time like this I couldn't help but think _Mandy and Ava are going to be upset. I ruined the new outfit they got me. But they are going to be more upset if I don't get myself out of here alive. _

Victoria pounced on me, rage seen on every part of her body. She looked like James at the moment.

Just as lethal. I was lying on the forest floor, twigs and leaves scattered around me.

"Nobody is going to help you now. Your _friends _are to busy fighting the newborn vampires. Now you're mine, mate for mate. All is fair in love and war".

I suddenly understood why she was going after me. She thought I was Edward's mate and since he killed James she would kill me. But what I didn't understand was why she said the word friends like that. As if they weren't really my friends. As if they would leave me once the moment came, if it was better for them. But this I was sure of, my friends would never leave me. But Victoria was right, it was to late anyway. We were in the forest and the others were in the clearing. They were busy with the battle. And when somebody would finally notice that I was gone, it would be to late. Victoria was already closing in on me, she was going to rip my throat.

Suddenly, she rolled of me and started screaming in agony. I knew who it was before I looked. I got up.

"Jane" I said, grateful.

She understood. I didn't have to say anything else. Even though I was almost killed, I felt that this moment was perfect. A mother and daughter moment. I never had a instant like this before. So strongly filled with emotion. I felt so much love and care. I really wanted to cry out of happiness. It was now, over 50 years later, that my heart started to heal. It always seemed that it healed a long time ago. But now I knew that this was not true. I had hidden quite well under a facade. I didn't think about _them _and when I did I let myself feel hate. _But time goes by... Even though I will never completely heal, I will still be better. I will move on with my life. _They_ will be the past._ _For now and ever. Finally..._

Jane smiled at me and said "Nobody hurts my mom without consequences"

But this was a bad move. Once she looked at me, her concentration was lost. That was all it took for Victoria to get up and dash away.

"I will go get her. This is personal. You go back." I said in one breath and ran after Victoria.

I was glad that she didn't need arguing with. She could be very overprotective. If had to quarrel then I would have no chance of catching up to Victoria. I couldn't let that feline like vampire to get away, she was to dangerous. _I don't remember ever running as fast as this. _But it wasn't fast enough. Victoria was ahead of me. She was accelerating, I noticed that she was freaked out.

_PLOP _and Victoria was nowhere to be seen. I got to a cliff and looked down. _Victoria is gone... for now _I thought bitterly. "Damn her and her power" I cursed under my breath. If it wasn't for her self preservation power, I would have got her. It exasperated me, not knowing how her power worked. All I knew was that she was able to get herself alive from situations where most couldn't. I deliberately turned around and ran back into the forest, toward my friends, toward my new life, forgetting the old...

**Sorry for not writing that long but hear I am, making it up to you. This chapter is a little more than 4 pages long. The longest chapter for now. But the reason I haven't been writing that long was because I was a little upset. Each chapter I get less and less reviews. PLEASE REVIEW! I think a lot of people have me on their alert list but don't review. The more reviews, the faster I write. Oh, and I also changed this chapter 3 times.**


	5. Decisions, revealing the past

**Thank you all for reviewing! So please continue! Here is the next chapter. I thought I might write Aro's POV again for you all to understand why he did what he did( you will find out about that in this chapter). I wasn't planning to but if I didn't, then the story would have been confusing for you.**

Aro's POV

I did this for her, for Bella. _She won't like it now but she will forgive me. _Bella wasn't the one to hold grudges. And anyway, she must understand. _It is important. _She _had _to meet her old family, the Cullens. I saw how she struggled. She suffered because of them. _She could never forget, she could never let go. But she had to. _This is why I did this. She couldn't walk around like that for the rest of her existence! I wouldn't let her be miserable. Miserable people are quite useless. She was a great fighter, but she could be better! She would work harder for us, the Volturi, if there was no one else in her life. Vampire memory was strong, so she wouldn't be able to let it slip away. But she could move on. That was possible. The memory of _that _family would stay somewhere in the back of her mind. She wouldn't go to that part of her mind. She wouldn't want to remember the vampires who left her, who didn't want her. Bella would face the Olympic coven for the last time. Then her sole reason for existing would be to serve the Volturi. _She will become the best warrior there is. Nobody will be able to harm her. She will be the fastest and the strongest. I will make sure of that. _And then I would make her The Princess of Volterra and Volturi. I wanted her to be. _Who knows, maybe she will discover a new power._ That girl was precious, I wasn't about to let that go for granted.

I was excited, the plan of her future would make us even more powerful! I was worried also though. Caius told me something, or should I say someone, might ruin our plans. What if Bella's and Edward's reunion went a little different, not the way I had planned? What if Bella forgave Edward? What if 

they became mates? The prospects were endless. I didn't want to think about them, but I had to. _The future of The Volturi rests on Bella's decision. _But would she forgive? I wouldn't, if I were her. But the problem was that I wasn't her. _I won't be able to influence her decision. _That was a bad thing, no, it was worse. I wasn't use to this, I wasn't use to being weak. I wasn't use to the fact, that I couldn't make all the decisions. I could invite the Olympic coven, but what would happen next I wouldn't know. The decision wasn't mine. _I hate not knowing the outcome. If only I knew the future..._

She _did _harbor a great hate for Edward but _that could always change. _But I knew the bond between those two was very strong. I didn't need Marcus for that. I didn't even need to see them to together to know! In my whole life as a vampire, and I have been one for a long time, I have never met a vampire with a human as a couple. Edward didn't hurt her and she was his La Tua Cantante! I have never met anyone who could resist their singer but Edward did. It really amazed me. He had very good self control. He went near her, he even kissed her a million times without hurting her! _He could only do that if he wanted her alive. That could only happen if he loved her greatly._

But maybe a good thing would come out if Edward and Bella stayed together. It was possible that instead of Edward leaving, he would stay._ I would have to work for that to happen of course. But hopefully not much. I had to convince her to stay, convince her that we wouldn't be able to get on without her, convince her that I really cared about her as a father, that I would be heartbroken if she left. She knows what it is like to be heartbroken. Now that I think about it, it won't be that hard. Bella _is _gullible. If Edward would stay then we will have another addition to The Volturi. He could be very useful. If Edward comes, Alice might too. _That _would be even better. _

I couldn't stop thinking about what would happen if Edward left with Bella. I couldn't loose her. She was extraordinary. She was the best thing that happened to the Volturi so far! At the same time, I couldn't threaten her. Marcus and Caius felt the same way. She wasn't just a member of the Volturi, she was something more...a daughter... I loved her... It was strange that I should say that. I couldn't permit myself to become close to someone. It was to dangerous. An enemy might use that against me. What if some vampire took Bella? I wouldn't be able to let that somebody kill her.

_Yes, it is very dangerous to have a close relationship with someone. _And yet, I couldn't do anything about that, I couldn't stay away...

I didn't think I could love any one except Sulpicia, my mate. And she is far from danger in the tower with the other wives. I didn't worry about her, Sulpica is protected well. But Bella is not out of harm's way. I did everything to make sure her missions went successfully. I even requested that she should change appearances, so nobody would really know who she was.

Bella is like a treasure to the Volturi. _Not only for the Volturi, for me too... _For the first time in centuries I didn't know what to do. What would I _have _to do? Would I have to kill Edward if Bella decided to leave? _That is the safest thing to do. Kill Edward like I killed Didyme, my sister. _I never wanted to kill my own sister, but I didn't want Marcus to leave even more. I had no other choice. _Like now? No, I must wait and see. Things might turn out differently. Why do I always expect the unfortunate things to happen? _But planning was important. _Just in case. _I sincerely hoped that Edward's and Bella's relationship would stay in the walls of Volterra. But hoping brought me no where, acting did...

_Their bond is do strong that it would destroy anyone in the way _ I thought, grim. _But I wouldn't be stopped. I had no intention of that... If anybody would be destroyed it would be Bella's and Edward's love for each other... I don't want to hurt Bella. _I thought stubbornly._ I have an important decision to make. Which do I want more, Bella's happiness or Bella's power? She was the key to make the Volturi even more powerful. I knew which I wanted more but I also knew I would regret my choice in the future._

I came out of my thought when I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in" I said.

Demetri opened the door and announced "The Olympic coven is here".

He opened the door even wider and I saw the Cullen family there. At that moment the only thing I could think about was about protecting my own thoughts. For they wouldn't stay stay in my mind. Edward was here.

"Welcome! I was looking forward to your visit! It is very nice to see you once again." _My whole life consists of nothing but lies. How pathetic. But this is how I can get everything I want... or I can loose everything I want. It is just like gambling, gambling with lives..._

Mandy POV

I walked into the throne room feeling bored. _Jane and Bella went on the mission without me. That sucks. _ It wasn't as though I wanted to fight, I was somewhere in the middle. I just didn't want to be left. _Now what am I going to do _I sighed and walked into the throne room. _I seriously can't be alone. Life __here is just so... dull. If I can't dress mom up in designer trends then what do I do? Why did she have to take Ava? I can't play a prank on somebody without Ava! She took Jane too! I always tormented Jane when mom was gone! _It was very fun tormenting her. She could never hurt me because if she did, mom would be mad. Jane respects mom and she wouldn't do anything against her wishes. Mom _did_ tell me not to laugh at her... but what are sisters for, even adopted sisters. _And anyway I am doing what is good for her _I thought, trying not to laugh. _I am helping her control her anger issues. She looses control a lot. _I was trying to think seriously but couldn't. _If I keep trying not to laugh then I will only end up snorting. I better think of something else. _I remembered Bella didn't take Layne or Heidi. I could go shopping with them. I looked around, trying to find them, when I noticed strangers. Their were seven vampires in the throne room. I haven't seen them before. I looked closely, examining each detail.

One of them caught my attention. A boy was standing with the others. He was about 17 years old. He had bronze hair and gold eyes. I was surprised. Not many vampires were "vegetarians". _How peculiar. _I didn't know anyone, aside from the Volturi, who drank animal blood. And even we slipped up often. It wasn't always just accidents though.

When Bella was away on a mission for a long time, Aro, Caius and Marcus had a feast. I didn't blame them. It was very hard to feed on humans for a long time and then all of a sudden change the diet. _But I never joined them. I didn't kill any humans since mom came _I thought proudly. It wasn't hard for me. I never enjoyed sulking other people's lives away from them. I just did it because I had to feed. I didn't know there was another way. And another reason that it was easier for me was because of my power. If I all of a sudden wanted to kill a human, I looked at their life. After that I just couldn't murder him or her. _You can't murder the person who you knew. _That's what it felt like. Like I knew the person my whole life. It didn't feel like the person was only the prey any more. _He had his own life. He had to finish it a better way. _I wasn't going to end it for them. 

I looked at the boy again. He was lanky- not bulky and had untidy hair. He was looking at me wearily. _I wonder why? _I almost laughed at my stupidity. _Gee. I get distracted and all of a sudden I am idiotic? I don't _wonder_, I _know_. _

I slipped into his past, I couldn't believe what I saw.

I was traveling through all his memories. I saw everything, how he became a vampire, who he killed... And all of a sudden there was Bella! The same Bella, _my _Bella. But she used to be his. I recognized her right away. It didn't matter that she was a human at the time. I saw all about him and her _together. _Their undying love was so... romantic! No other word could describe it. It didn't feel like this was really somebody's life. It felt like a romance novel. I never knew this could happen out of the storybook. She knew he was a vampire, it didn't matter, nothing did. _A love movie. _I thought, sighing. For a moment I forgot that I was not watching a film with my friends.

Then I saw James. He wanted her dead. He almost succeeded with his mission but Edward came. I watched as he heroically sucked the venom out of Bella. He didn't want her to be a "monster". There was graduation... I couldn't keep up. The pictures were going faster and faster. _Oh wait, I am doing this. Distracted once again and I forget myself. I can't look at everything, that will take to much time._ I skipped ahead and slowed down when I saw Edward and Bella in the forest. He was leaving... without her. She begged him not to... he said he didn't want her... _How dare he! _But then I understood. He was talking to his family. He wanted her to have a normal life. He didn't want her to be in constant danger. He loved her. This was a huge sacrifice for himself. I saw his future years and how he suffered. He went on living in sorrow. Jasper couldn't take it and left. Alice went with him. Soon the whole family broke apart.

I went back into the present world. I had seen enough. I didn't want to see any more melancholy. Then my thoughts went to mom. She wouldn't like this. _Oh god! What do I do! I can't let him know before she does! _He took a step back toward the other vampires. It took a step back too. _I can't believe... This is why... Oh! He is a mind reader! I can't let him... Mom will be mad. _I knew I shouldn't think about that but I couldn't help it. My thoughts were chaos. I couldn't control them. They had a mind of their own. It was just this whole visit took me by surprise. I wasn't usually like this. I could change the topic that I was thinking about quickly. _But not now. _I was confused. _Distract yourself! _

_Rock a by baby in a tree top_

_Mom is gonna kill me if I don't stop_

"Hey do you _want to_ break my arm!" Layne spoke up.

I hadn't noticed that I was holding on to her.

I looked at Layne and she whispered " Wh-What is wrong?"

She saw the worry in my eyes. I franticly looked for a way out. I had to leave or he would find out something he shouldn't _At least not yet... _My eyes caught Aro. He set this up. I grabbed Layne and raced for the door. She stumbled after me. Yes, she actually stumbled! I was running really fast. I ripped the door off it's hinges, threw it and got away as fast as I could.

**How did you like Aro's POV and Mandy's POV. R&R please!!!**


	6. Deepest, darkest secrets

**Hey! Sorry for not updating for a while but it was the end of the quarter for me and I didn't have time. Plus I was away for a while. And no, where I was there was no Internet or computer. In this chapter you will get to know more about Edward, Alice and Rosalie. It is like the chapter before.**

EPOV

I sighed, once again. _I wish I didn't have to go. _Rosalie groaned, she was tired of me.

Alice said " Would you quit it?"

"Yeah, think about us for a change. _We _have to be stuck in this car with you. Just... Horrible!" Rosalie added, sinking back into the plush seat of Alice's Porsche.

"Please don'tdo this Rosalie. This is our first family reunion in a while, I don't want a fight to break out" Esme pleaded.

Rosalie reluctantly shut up. I kept in a snort for Esme's sake. But Rosalie could be so vain sometimes. _She _is telling _me _to be think about _her. _When does _Rosalie_ do something like that? She didn't think of _us_ on the way here. She just kept whining, whining and whining that she didn't have any room! Yes, we were a little crowded but no one else said anything! Even Emmett.

The reason that I didn't point that out was on Esme's behalf. I didn't want to upset her, she had enough of that.

Everyone moved away. First was Jasper with Alice. It was really hard to be around suffering people. Jasper would have burst if he stayed longer. Then I left, I couldn't take it either, but for other reasons. I needed to wallow alone. Rosalie didn't help at all. She told me that I would get over Bella. She said that Bella _just _a human. She even invited _Tanya. _That was when I had enough. I had to leave. But it wasn't only because of Rose. I felt extremely guilty. It was my fault that my family had to endure all of this, not Jasper's. I didn't understand why he blamed himself. Anyone could slip up. That is why _I _made the decision. And now Esme lost a child, Emmett hardly jokes, Alice isn't her usual hyper self anymore and Jasper can't face me. My thoughts were interrupted.

"Edward? We're here" Esme said cautiously, like I was some beast that could attack at any second.

I looked into her eyes and whispered " I don't want to go".

It was a while since the last time I was in the company of others. I lived in a desolate place without any company. I didn't want to face anybody, especially humans. They reminded me of Bella. _Bella, My Bella... Where are you now? _

Rosalie burst out in anger "What do you _want_ to do! You don't want to do anything for the last 5 decades! When will you learn to forget and move on! I want the old Edward back! _We _want to do this, or at least have to! _We, _Edward, _we_! I know how you feel about me, but do it for the rest of our fa-mi-ly! Doesn't that word mean anything to you?"

Rosalie rushed away, dry sobbing.

Emmett looked at me sharply and said "She really cares about you, worries. But you're just mean. You are blind to everything around you"

I couldn't say anything. I was surprised of Rosalie. I guess I never really understood her. She tried to help. I felt horrible for treating Rose that way. And only now, I was thinking that she can only care about herself._ How stupid could I be? I read her thoughts everyday and yet, I am so far from understanding... so far from the truth... _I wanted to rush after Rose, engulf her in a hug and tell her sorry, sorry, sorry. Emmett was right, I didn't treat Rosalie fair. I made her cry... even if she could only dry sob... _What kind of a person am I? _I desperately looked around but I was to stunned at the time to pay attention to the place where Rosalie ran. I felt a arm on my shoulder. I turned around abruptly, thinking it was Rose. But I closed my open mouth when I saw that it was Esme.

"She and Emmett are already inside"

Sometimes I thought that it was her who could read minds. She understood me so well. She understood my concern with out me having to voice it.

I nodded and practically dashed toward the open hole on the street. I couldn't use my speed because of all the humans roaming around. So I was relieved when I fell into the dark tunnels below. I flew.

I wasn't sure where I was going, but I knew Rosalie's and Emmett's scent. I could tell that they were here. I went threw a lighted corridor and into another dark one. Soon I was stepping onto an elevator. Esme, Carlisle, Alice and Jasper were no where to be seen. The elevator was slowly moving up. Slower, slower and slower it seemed. I was getting quite impatient. I wasn't used to this speed.

I arrived in a room with a deep green carpet. The walls were paneled with wood and numerous paintings were hanging. In the room there were leather couches and glass tables with bouquets of flowers on them. In the middle of the room stood a desk with a "receptionist" behind it, a human receptionist. My throat burned greatly. The fire wasn't getting weaker, instead with every passing moment it became stronger. Only now I realized how long ago my last meal was, I had to feed soon. The girl looked curiously at me but I ignored her. I went up to Rosalie.

"Rosalie I..."

"Don't"

"But..."

"I said don't" Rosalie repeated again.

She turned around toward Emmett and started inspecting him. Emmett wasn't paying any attention to me either. Another vampire was standing next to us. _What was that about? The blond is gorgeous. Does she have a mate? _I tuned out the rest of his mind conversation. I didn't want to hear what others thought about Rose, sometimes it could go to far... I shuddered.

_Ooh, a family conflict. I wonder what it is about. Oh! The blond girl used to go out with the bronze hair guy. And then they had a fight... He probably cheated on her. She left and went to the big guy . When the bronze hair guy found out he became jealous. He understood who he let go and now wants her back. But the blond girl won't come back. I wonder why the big guy doesn't interfere, I want him to. Why won't he start a fight? Or maybe that wasn't what happened. What if... _The girl behind the desk thought. She had quite an imagination, annoying. The problem was that I couldn't block her out. She was practically throwing her thoughts at me.

To shut her up I growled " We have names you know. We aren't "bronze hair guy, "blond girl" and "big guy".

She looked appalled at first but quickly recovered. _She must have gotten used to surprises. With this job and all _I thought.

She scowled at me muttered "Ugh. Idiot".

_Is she seriously that thickheaded? Does she think I can't hear her? Or does she know I can? In that case, I could snap her neck in half without her realizing it! Wasn't she afraid at all? She must know that vampires drink human blood. Millions of people come threw that door never to be seen again! Does she think they use a back exit. _

Rosalie shot the girl a breathtaking smile and showed her a thumbs up. The girl only sat there with her mouth open. Rosalie raised her eyebrows then she flipped her hair.

"Didn't your mom teach you that it's not polite to stare?" Rose remarked.

The girl once again muttered under her breath.

"Bitch"

_Uh-oh. She is dead meat. Looks like Rosalie is going to kill the first _female _human. _Rosalie glared daggers. The "receptionist" sank back in her chair. She was swinging her head back and forth. Her eyes rested on a vampire that was a part of Volturi, the one who liked Rose. He raised his hands up, as in defeat. _Like I'm going to help her! I don't want to stand in the hot female vampires way. She looks deadly. And anyway, the human deserves it. She thinks to much of herself. _Good thing Emmett stepped in. He took Rosalie by the hand and wouldn't let go. She looked at him and sighed. Emmett relaxed, it was clear that she wasn't going to hurt her anyone. But Emmett still didn't let go of her hand, he only released his grip a bit. _Precautions. You can never be to careful _Emmett thought and glanced at me. I blinked, which meant that I agreed. Thankfully, Rosalie didn't notice our little trade. 

All of a sudden the Volturi vampire was opening the door and saying " The Olympic coven is here".

I looked behind me. The rest of the family was there. They had caught up. _How could I have not noticed that. Distracted... _Esme smiled a motherly smile at me and looked at something in front of me. Alice didn't even glance at me. _How strange. Did I upset her also? _Her posture was rigid and she was holding Jasper's hand with much force. Jasper hovered above her, protectively. He peeked at her like a child, not wanting to be seen. _Why won't she tell me? _Alice's husband was worried. He kept sending waves of calm around the room. But Alice kept on staring blankly at the wall, carefully avoiding everyone's concerned gazes. Her mind was blocked too. She was humming a familiar melody. With anguish I realized why it was familiar. _I _wrote it, _I _used to play it. It was Bella's lullaby. I didn't play it anymore, I didn't play the piano anymore. I refused to even see pianos. They reminded me to much... _I rather not remember. But I still do. _Without me realizing it, my face crumpled. Alice carefully turned her head toward mine and stared at me with cold eyes.

"Why are you doing this to me?" I whispered quietly.

Luckily for me, only Alice heard. Everyone else was to absorbed in the conversation with Aro. We were already in the throne room. Aro sat with a happy smile on his face, he was _to _happy. Alice turned toward Aro, ignoring my comment. At least that was what I thought. But then she abruptly stopped thinking about songs. _Why did you do this to _me_? I don't have to explain anything to you. I can think of any thing I want. _Her thoughts were harsh. But she was right... Still, I was surprised. _I don't remember this side to Alice. _

"...not here yet, away." Aro said.

I didn't understand what he was taking about. He smiled once more and turned to me.

"I really want you to meet her"

He was expecting an answer from me. I searched his brain for one. But what I heard wasn't useful. _But do I really? _He thought. I didn't understand those unspoken words.

"I expect I will enjoy her company" I said.

Alice POV

Edward ran off. _Looking for Rose _I thought sourly. I always thought that he was a gentleman, _just goes to show myself that I don't know everything. _He was mean. Well... so was Rose the past years but she just didn't understand. She didn't understand that the bond between Edward and Bella were to strong to be easily broken. She tried to help him cope, but she didn't know how. Rose wasn't very good at that kind of thing. She didn't do it correctly, but at least she tried. No one else did. We were to busy dealing with our own losses. Rosalie suffered too, not for same reasons though... She suffered because she didn't have her old Emmett anymore. He changed. He became more serious. Usually he was the one to ease the tension in the room but that stopped.

I remember the time when we went to a new school, after we just left Forks. The day started as usual, nothing important. But things immensely changed. I didn't even foresee this. We were walking toward the lunch room**(notice that I said walking, not dancing...)**. A short girl that was in the same English class as me was walking toward us with a huge stack of books in her hands. The girl was what the kids called a "geek". She was constantly wearing thick rimmed glasses, she never took them off. But she was pretty, too bad nobody noticed that. You might guess what happened next, she tripped. Her books went flying. We handed them to her. She took them gratefully and... blushed. She started to inspect her sneakers. Emmett couldn't take it. He stormed out of there. It took a lot of convincing to get Emmett to go back. We were all shocked after that "situation". The girl reminded us all to much of Bella.

I was very disappointed in Edward. Mad even. He was getting on my nerves the whole car ride. When he said "I don't want to go" to Esme I stopped speaking to him. How could he say that? We all didn't want to go but we didn't _say _anything! And here is Edward Anthony Mason Cullen whining like a five year old!

Then he made Rosalie cry! She had feelings too! Of course he went rushing after her, completely forgetting us. What _about _us? Didn't _we_ deserve apology also? Or did we have to sob for Edward to notice us! Nobody else seemed to resent Edward. They kept saying he suffered, but so did we! Did he even notice that? I wasn't sure.

When we caught up to Rose, Emmett and Edward I didn't look at him. He noticed this. I was afraid that if I looked at him then my thoughts would reveal themselves. I thought about Bella's lullaby. He should know how _I _feel. I slowly turned my head toward his, carefully thinking about only one thing, one song.

His face crumpled and he whispered "Why are you doing this to me?"

Nobody else seemed to hear his words, even Jasper didn't notice. That was strange, he wouldn't leave me for a second. He kept asking me what was bothering me, but I didn't say. I didn't say that Edward was bothering me. I only shook my head.

I turned back to Aro. I didn't know how to answer Edward without relieving more than I wanted to. I couldn't just tell him because then everyone else would hear. I lowered my shield carefully. _Why did you do this to _me_? I don't have to explain anything to you. I can think of any thing I want. _I thought and started thinking about Bella's lullaby again. But I regretted it soon after. How could I be so mean? This wasn't his fault. He wanted what was best for Bella, even though it probably wasn't best... I think she suffered, she loved him. She would not be able to let go that easily.

I started to think of my wardrobe. That would take some time.

"I expect I will enjoy her company" Edward said to Aro.

I tried to stop myself from rolling my eyes. He had no idea about who Aro was talking about. Aro was talking about his new "toy", a vampire that was a knew addition to the Volturi. _Her fame won't last long. Toys get old, he gets new ones. _Just like it was with Jane. I had heard about her, the girl who could make people suffer, but her power didn't work on the new vampire. What was her name? Strange, Aro didn't mention it.

I heard the door opening and turned around. There was a girl standing there, staring at us. And I couldn't help but stare at her. She had the prettiest outfit on! I loved the shirt, in fact I was planning to get it. Wait, it was from a new collection, not out yet! How the hell did she get it before me? I was planning to find out. I already loved this girl, _looks like I found a new friend._

EPOV

The door opened and in walked a little vampire, about 15 years old. _Now what am I going to do _she mentally sighed. _I seriously can't be alone. Life here is just so... dull. If I can't dress mom up in designer trends then what do I do? Why did she have to take Ava? I can't play a prank on somebody without Ava! She took Jane too! I always tormented Jane when mom was gone! _I smiled but I wasn't exactly happy. This girl was just amusing and interesting. _Looks like I found a new friend _Alice thought. I glanced at her, she was looking at the girl longingly. _What is with that? _I glanced at the little girl and understood. Alice was glancing longingly at her _clothes. _This girl was a mini Alice. I wouldn't be surprised if she was as hyper too. _And anyway I am doing what is good for her._ _I am helping her control her anger issues. She looses control a lot._ _If I keep trying not to laugh then I will only end up snorting. I better think of something else. _She had a smile on her face and the next moment it was gone. 

The girl was looking at us, at _me. _Something sparkled in her eyes. Interest?_ I hope she doesn't like __me _that _way. How peculiar _she thought. _What is? Me? _I thought. I didn't understand her. Why was she looking at me that way? Like I was some alien?

_But I never joined them. I didn't kill any humans since mom came. _I was frustrated. I didn't understand this girl. She thought strangely. It was like I was missing a whole conversation. A conversation that she didn't think. She thought one sentence and then the other one was about a whole different thing. _Who are _them_? The Volturi? And who is her mom? Is she a vampire too? _

_You can't murder a person you knew. _What was this girl talking about? _He had his own life. He had to finish it a better way. _I immediately remembered all the lives I had taken. I was a murderer. I was a monster. _I wonder why? Gee. I get distracted and all of a sudden I am idiotic? I don't _wonder. _I _know.Well at least _she_ didn't wonder, that was left to me. What was she talking about? I had so many questions but no answers. I was going to get a headache with this girl.

My life flashed before my eyes... But I wasn't dying, was I? It took me a while to figure out hat I wasn't seeing this, the girl was. I was only witnessing her thoughts. _What is she doing? She is seeing my past! How is she doing this? Was it her power? Does she know what I am thinking at those moments too? _

She came up to the day when Bella came to school. I couldn't watch this, but at the same time I couldn't pull away. I was scrutinizing my life. It felt... wonderful. I could see Bella, talk to Bella, touch Bella. It felt so real, even though it was nothing more than memories. I didn't care. I was happy. I could finally be with Bella again. Even if it was only through my mind. _Am I going crazy? _No, you can't call love crazy. _I love you Bella. I am here now. Forever. Nobody is going to take you away from me. _I felt frustrated when the images flew by faster. I didn't have enough time to spend with Bella. Then came the only memory I didn't want to see...

The end... When I left, when I told her I didn't love. It passed exceptionally slower. I wanted to scream but my mouth wouldn't move. The girl was moving on to the flashbacks without Bella. _No! I promised her I wouldn't leave again! _I was delusional.

Soon it all ended. I was back in the real world.

_Oh god! What do I do! I can't let him know before she does! _I took a step back toward the other vampires. _What can't I know?_ I was worried. I stood in front of my family.She took a step back too. _What will she do next? Will she attack? Will she run? Will there be a battle? _I thought, scared for the lives of the six vampires standing behind me. _They are all I have. _The girls thoughts didn't give any valuable information away. _I can't believe... This is why... Oh! He is a mind reader! I can't let him... Mom will be mad. _The girl was holding on to a chair. She broke it but didn't notice. _But not now._ _Distract yourself! _

She griped onto a girl next to her. I turned my attention to her, I wanted to know if she new anything. The vampire had an interesting completion. She was beautiful. But what caught my attention was her hair. _I don't think it is her natural hair. Did she dye it? _It was bright topaz colored. _Goes perfectly with her eyes _I thought. I didn't need to read her thoughts to know she was just as clueless as I. No, I still knew more, a little more...

_Rock a by baby in a tree top_

_Mom is gonna kill me if I don't stop_

This girl wasn't going to give anything up! I was surprised, not many could do that. Even if people knew beforehand that I was a mind reader, they still always told me their deepest,darkest secrets under a minute. And here was a girl, totally unprepared and confused, telling me nothing, well almost. The information I got didn't explain anything. I didn't even know who her mom is.

"Hey do you _want to_ break my arm!" a female vampire spoke up.

She continued when the little vampire didn't answer " Wh-What is wrong?"

The 15 year old vampire was turning her head around at a very fast speed. _Humans probably wouldn't even notice her head. I wonder if she runs as fast... Maybe one day I could race her _I thought, distracted.

_At least not yet... _She thought.I growled. I wasn't used to not knowing. _The second time today! _The first was when I didn't know why Alice was so cold to me. _I still don't completely understand. Speaking of Alice... _I searched for her mind without taking my eyes of the little vampire. _What is happening between them. First, he wouldn't move at all and he didn't hear us. His eyes were blank and he was smiling! He was happy! Then his expression abruptly changed. He was in sorrow, like he left Bella again. The same kind of agony! And now he is staring at that girl with... frustration? Oh no. He can't read her thoughts either? _Alice thought. I understood why she would think that I couldn't read the girl's mind. But the problem wasn't that _I_ couldn't, the problem was that _she_ wouldn't. Wouldn't open her thoughts to me that is.

All of a sudden she grabbed another vampire, I didn't have enough time to see which one, and bolted for the door. She broke the door and hurled it. I found it strange to watch a little vampire, who looked like a young teenager pick up a door that was twice her size._ Just not natural._ Strange that I, a vampire, was the one to think that. _Natural? What _is_ natural? _

The door would have crashed threw the wall and flew onto unsuspecting tourists if Felix didn't catch it. _At least I know one vampire here. Felix. But I want to know who was the little girl, her mom and the vampire with the same color eyes and hair... I _will _find out if it's the last thing I do... _

**So how do you like it? How do you like Edward, Alice and especially Rosalie? I had a hard time figuring out Rosalie's character. At first I wrote her as a person who only cares about herself but that wasn't right. Some people on the site make Rosalie that way and it isn't correct. I remembered a chapter that Meyer wrote but didn't include in the book from Rosalie's POV called Miscalculation and I understood Rosalie a lot better. If you didn't read it then you should. It is on Meyer's site. Anyway, this is the longest chapter yet! 7 PAGES! Review!**


	7. Pleased to meet you Bex

**Hey! Here is the chapter you guys have been waiting for!Although it probably isn't how you expect it to be. But that doesn't mean it is a bad one.**

BPOV

We finally got home. _Home, sweet home... _We transferred right into my room.

I was very happy, very happy. Strange, the fact that I just identified Victoria didn't change my mood. Actually, I was cheerful because of my enemy's appearance. I frowned at that thought. I should be worried, Victoria was coming to get me. _She wouldn't stop at anything _I thought grimly. Already my joyful morning was slipping away. I reminded myself that I had nothing to worry about. _Victoria vs. Volturi? _I just had to snort at that! No matter how big of an army "Vicky" made, we could always match. For example, today 5 of us killed 10 of her newborns. Nobody in our group suffered. I quickly looked around and calmed down when I saw that my assumptions were correct.

I was happy because today was the day when I started to forget _them. _All because of Victoria's presence.

Ava looked strange. Her narrowed eyes wouldn't leave my face. I waved my hand in front of her face, trying to get her attention.

"Humph" was the only thing she said.

I didn't count that as speaking to me. Speaking means saying words. "Humph" wasn't a _word _it was a _sound_. I was exasperated. Ava hadn't been speaking to me since I came back to the clearing, announcing that Victoria had gotten away. Was that what was annoying Ava? That I had let the creator away? _No that isn't Ava. She spoke to me after I broke _that _news. What did I say?_ I couldn't remember. Who am I kidding? I could recall our conversation perfectly, I couldn't figure out what I said wrong.

"What are you a wolf, going around huffing and puffing?" I said playfully.

I lightly punched her in the arm and smiled. But the smile soon vanished from my face. Ava wasn't reacting. _What is up with her?_ She wasn't the one to be grim because of a joke. She usually would have laughed along and said that I had a poor sense of humor. But she loved my jokes, always laughed. Either that or she was just a great friend.

"Yeah. I am huffing and puffing, trying to blow your shield down!" She exclaimed.

"What? Are you talking about? Why would you want my shield down? It's useful".

"I didn't mean it that way. I only want you to start talking!"

"I am talking. You are the one who doesn't want to!" I started getting defensive.

I didn't get it. She wants me to talk, but I am trying to! She just won't answer me! Ava put her hands up to her head and closed her eyes.

"I thought I was one of your best friends" she stated, hurt showing in her voice.

"You are!" I exclaimed.

I didn't understand where all of this was coming from. She, along with Layne, Mads and Jane were my closest friends! I was always with them. I didn't hang out with anyone else. She knows that, and yet...

"Best friends don't keep secrets from each other"

I felt all the color draining off my face, that is if I had any color. I finally understood why Ava was mad at me and what her intentions were. After the fight everyone questioned me about Victoria. I told them little. I didn't know about much Victoria anyway. But I refused to answer the personal questions. I wouldn't tell my interested public about my connections with Victoria, that was only for me to know.

There was an odd silence between me and Ava. Everyone left their conversations to watch us. They were _to _interested. I was the only person in The Volturi who's past was still a secret. Only Aro, Caius and Marcus knew. I was very lucky that everyone thought that those three were just as clueless. Or else Mads would have looked into their past and saw the conversation I had had with them. _And now, five decades later everyone will know?_ How do I to get myself out of this situation?

I looked around nervously. Sure enough, everyone was still here and staring at me. Even Ava opened her eyes. She was looking at me with raised eyebrows. Her expression was easy to read. It said "So, are you going to tell me or not? What _are _best friends for?"

I cleared my throat and was saved by the bell, or more like a crash... Layne and Mandy stomped in. Ava groaned, knowing her chance was ruined. I on the other hand silently screamed "hallelujah".

But I was instantly alarmed by them. They were staring at me like I was some stranger.

Layne looked tired. She looked at me, shook her head and murmured "I can't believe it"

Instantly every head turned in her direction. I was happy that nobody was paying attention to me anymore. Layne ignored everyone else and looked me in the eye.

"You've got a lot of explaining to do Missy"

I gulped and started babbling "Sorry, sorry, sorry! I know this was a new outfit and all, but we were fighting! You can't expect clothes not to get dirty while we fight! I mean, that is just impossible! And... look at the bright side! Mandy can take you shopping! That's good, isn't it?"

_I didn't even convince myself._

"Don't worry about _that_" Layne answered softly.

I looked at her quizzically. _What is she talking about then? I didn't do anything else bad, did I? Usually Ava was the one being "inspected". Now I know how she must feel. _

Layne turned to Mandy. She was staring into space, smiling. She looked like a child at Christmas. Layne nudged her and Mads snapped out of it.

"We need to talk to you!" she exclaimed with a smile on her face.

She looked around the room and frowned. I understood, she wanted to speak to me, _only _me.

"ALONE!" She yelled.

I was surprised. She only_ looked_ child like. But inside she was quite a devil, especially if she didn't get her way. Everyone cringed, hearing her load commanding tone, but didn't move. She wasn't the captain here, I was.

"OK...Alana and Medea report to Aro. Tell him that the creator escaped"

They were already unhappily heading for the door when stopped them.

"And tell Aro that he better watch out"

Alana gave me a strange look and blinked furiously. But she turned around and went out the door.

"Jane go assemble Power in our conference room"

Jane left angrily. She loved secrets, and despised not knowing them. She also managed to stick her tongue out at Mandy, who only reply was a fake innocent sweet smile. Only Ava was left. I didn't know what I should make her do, my mind was thinking about something else completely.

I hit my head with my hand and exclaimed "Oh no! I forgot to tell Alana and Medea to meet us in the discussion room. Could you please warn them?"

But Ava didn't reply. She kept standing before me, staring at the ceiling and lightly stomping her foot.

I sighed "We'll talk about it later. How about that?"

I felt bad about lying. I wasn't going to tell her anything. I didn't want to talk about _that _part of mylife. Only now I was starting to move on. I was finally alright. Not completely healed, but alright. He left me and thats how life turned out. It could have been a lot worse. I could deal with that.

"Deal" Ava answered cheerfully and glided out the door.

_She isn't going to forgive me that fast when I won't tell her anything. _I looked at my unexpected visitors. Mandy looked like there was a sale at her favorite store and Layne looked just as excited. _Thats strange. Just a while ago Layne seemed annoyed._

"Before you two pounce on me, let me change"

I switched my appearance. Now I was the old me, the real me, Bella. Just like I thought they would, they ambushed me. And started talking, all at the same time, super fast. I couldn't even catch up to their conversation.

"Stop it. If you want to speak to me then slow down" I calmly stated.

"How come you didn't tell me about him?!" Layne burst out.

"Who?" I questioned, confused.

_Who _are _they talking about?_

"Well, you know... _Him! _B! _Him!_" She answered pacing around the room and shooting glances at Mandy.

"What she's saying is that she she doesn't remember _his _name" Mandy laughed.

"What are you talking about? I DON'T UNDERSTAND!" I screeched, my nerves not under control.

"But I do. I understand everything now. I know your past. Why you never go out with vampires. Once I saw him I understood. This is all because of Edward." Mandy stated, completely cool.

She said it as though she was only stating her favorite type of animal to drink from. Like she she didn't notice that I a second ago yelled so loudly, that everyone in the castle heard me. But I, I was far from unruffled. I was agitated and afraid. _This can't be happening. This can't be happening. This can't be happening _I kept repeating to myself. This is all a dream. No, a nightmare. Then I realized that this _was _occurring. We can't sleep. My world went crashing down on me. _How do I get myself out of this mess? It is true what they always say, the past comes back to bite..._

"I can't do this" I stated.

I was sitting cross legged on my couch. I was meditating, trying to calm myself down, Layne advised it.

"You have to sweetie" Mandy said, while brushing my hair.

She was giving me a new hairdo. Her words were "Nothing calms the soul as good makeover!"

"Hey. Aren't _I _supposed to be the mom?" I objected.

"Fine! Maybe your best friend can convince you otherwise!" Mandy grumbled.

"Go ahead. Talk some _sense _into me, will ya?" I crossed my arms and looked at Layne expectedly.

"Look B, your going to have to face them sooner or later. I pick sooner!" Layne exclaimed, flashing me a "pretty please" smile.

"No, not really" I shrugged, not moving.

"Yes. Yes. YES"

"Make me"

"If that's what it takes, sure"

I looked into her eyes, alarmed. _Is she serious? Oh yes, yes she is. _She was going to make me face them against my will. She stood up, hands on her hips, squinting at me. In the next second she grabbed my legs and started pulling. Good thing that I had time to hold on. I grasped my couch. But Layne started pulling me out the door _with_ the couch. She was going to make a hole in the wall. Mandy was standing silently at the side, watching all of this unfold. She finally came between our little "moment".

"No! No! And NO! What is it with you, Layne? She _can't _go out there!"

Layne looked at her, wide eyed. She froze for a second and that was enough time for me to get my legs out. I was happy that for once, someone was on my side.

"I mean, just look at her! No offense, but you look horrible! Edward can't see her without any make up and in her _pajamas_! Thanks to you, her hair is also ruined! It looks like a total mop!" Many continued while digging around in my closet, trying to find me the perfect outfit.

_So Mandy isn't on my side at all. She just wants me to look acceptable. _But she was right. I couldn't go out to see him like this. He would probably think that I just sat around wallowing all day, waiting for his return. That would be embarrassing and not to mention pathetic. I didn't let my hurt show, I didn't want to tell Mandy that I felt a little abandoned. _I shouldn't feel this way. She only wants the best for me. But so did someone else... And that ended up going wrong. _

Instead I said cheerfully "Vampires don't need makeup. We look as perfect as it is"

"Humph. I don't want you to look perfect, I want you to look fabulous! Oh, here it is!"

She sat down, onto my light pink rug and proudly held up a dress. She found a dress in _my _closet that I have never seen. It was a light yellow color with a big black belt attached to it.**(picture on my profile)** It was plainer than what Mads would have usually picked out for me, but at the same time it was defiantly not plain. It was perfect. It would show Edward that I was doing well without him and at the same time it didn't look like a dress to were when you desperately wanted to impress someone.

"Wow" was all that I could say.

"I know!" Mandy replied, clapping her hands.

"I won't wear it though"

Mandy looked like she was stabbed. Her mouth fell open, in horror.

"It isn't _me_" I finished.

Mandy calmed down after I said this and began searching my closet. I couldn't believe it. Was _Mandy, _fashion expert, actually listening to _me, _sweatpants girl, and my advice on clothes? The world was defiantly coming to an end. Turns out I was wrong, again.

"_That _doesn't matter. Fashion will be fashion. And unless you can change it, you will be wearing the dress. I didn't bye it for nothing"

I almost rolled my eyes. Sometimes I _do _think she byes things just to spend money. She could put something new on one day, and the next, it will be found in the trash! And all because it is out of style. It turns out, she was looking for more stuff in my closet. She pulled out a bright yellow bag, yellow shoes that were on high heels, black gloves and big black glasses**(picture on profile)**.

"Ta Da!" she yelled, excited.

"Fine. I'll wear it. But you owe me big time"

"What are you talking about? _You_'ll owe _me _big time. When he sees you, he will say you look spectacular!"

The truth of my situation finally sank into me.

"What are _you _talking about? He left me! He said he didn't care about me anymore, he probably loves someone else by now!" I sobbed.

Layne and Mandy exchanged a look.

"He cared about you then. He just thought that you were in danger being with him. He still loves you. The whole family broke apart. He left, so did many of the others. He is only wallowing now. I wanted you to figure out on your own, but now I see that you aren't going to see them otherwise" Mandy confessed.

"How do you know? You don't know his thoughts" I whispered, not believing

Mandy rolled her eyes and seriously said "I know what he did. And I saw the conversations he had with his family"

"Oh. B-but I can't g-go out th-there"

"If it makes you feel better I will change your appearance. But only until you are satisfied that he still cares deeply for you" Layne butted in, sighing.

"Oh! I never thought about that!"

I was glowing. _This could work. _I will go in there, looking different, find out what he feels about me and make the hardest decision ever. _Well, if he doesn't like you anymore then you don't have to embarrass yourself. But could it really be? Or was Mandy only trying to make me feel better? No, she wouldn't lie about something as important as this._

Layne, sensing what I was about to do, stopped me "No, I will change you. You promised me, today"

"Now! Another time. This..." I stopped when Layne started glaring at me.

"Don't worry. I will make you beautiful!" Layne chirped.

"That's exactly what I am afraid of" I mumbled.

She was handing me a mirror in no time. I took a deep breath and looked into the mirror. I let out a blood curling scream.

"YOU MADE ME EVEN PRETTIER THAN ROSALIE!"

That was the first time I mentioned a Cullen family member out of my own free will.

"Who?" Layne asked, utterly confused.

Mandy must have not told Layne about Rose.

"She _could _be super annoying, vain and arrogant. But overall she isn't that bad" Mandy said shrugging.

"I don't know that much. I haven't had a chance to see things in her perspective yet" She continued.

"She isn't bad!" I said

Mandy's eyebrows rose, she smiled and said "That's what I said. But a while ago you wanted to ignore them and now you are defending your least favorite?"

"Lets go already" was all that I said.

Jasper POV

Our family was awkwardly standing in the throne room because Aro wouldn't let us go. He kept persisting we meet his "special" vampire.

All of a sudden I heard a scream. I froze, thinking it was some unsuspecting prey. I didn't want to drink a humans blood. I didn't have very good self control yet. It was still hard for me. So if I caught a whiff of blood, I would get into a frenzy. And then I would upset everyone. I didn't want that. I especially didn't want to disappoint Alice. I cautiously took the breath that I was holding. To my relief, no human was hurt. Shortly after I heard "YOU MADE ME PRETTIER THAN ROSALIE!" I couldn't help but shake, I was trying to keep the laughter in. I finished trying when I saw Emmett rolling on the ground, his booming laugh standing in the air. Edward was more of lightly chuckling, he still felt bad about what he said to Rose. Alice's laugh was like twinkling of wind chimes. _Ah. Her mood has improved. _Carlisle was snorting, snickering and Esme, like a good mother was patting Rosalie on the back, trying to conceal her giggling. Rose was the only one who didn't find this situation funny. I felt the beams of anger and embarrassment radiating off her. I made a mental note of asking Edward what she was thinking later.

A couple minutes past by and in walked the most gorgeous vampire I had ever seen. _She must have been the one who yelled. _I found myself staring, _this is what it feels like to be dazzled. _I finally understood Bella. This was absolutely not me. I couldn't pull away no matter how hard I tried. Alice smacked me on the head and muttered something unintelligible. _I will make it up to her _I promised myself.

I was very surprised when I felt strong emotions from this vampire. There was anger when she looked at Aro. Then she glanced our way and I felt resentment, sadness and loneliness. _What a mysterious vampire. _And yet something kept nagging at me. Like this vampire wasn't baffling at all. Like I knew her... And yet I was sure I had never seen her.

EPOV

The female vampire was probably the most beautiful vampire in the world. And yet, she was only number two on _my _list. The first was of course Bella, the only one who caught my heart.

Aro stood up to introduce the vampire "This is..."

"Your death" she interrupted

I was pretty sure that lasers would come out of her eyes at any moment. _Wow _Emmett thought. _Who does she think she _is _talking to the Volturi like that _Rosalie thought, disgusted. _Wait, who _does _she think she? _I thought this time. Strangely enough, I couldn't read her thoughts. Nothing, absolutely nothing. _Oh no. Not another special case to the rule _I mentally groaned. My face was probably showing worry because Alice grabbed my hand. _Looks like she has forgiven me _I thought happily. _What's wrong? Who is she? _Alice asked.

"Another exception" I whispered.

Everybody could hear me anyway, so why did I bother? _But nobody understands. _I thought that until my eye caught on the Beauty. That would be how I called her, the nickname fit. I swear I saw the Beauty smiled and avoided my gaze. With a sinking feeling I thought _Could she really know? That can't be possible. _I convinced myself.

"Can I talk to you?" she asked Aro, stealing a glance at us.

"We have guests! That would be impolite" Aro answered.

"Well it is your fault! First the _creator_, then them!" she exclaimed pointing a finger at my family.

_Looks like she found a way to be rude anyway. _A group of vampires entered, among them I saw the little vampire, the one that was about 15 years old. _Hmm, I am making up nicknames anyway... _I tried to think of what to call her. Nothing came to my mind, she was just so mystical. _Maybe I should call her _that_? Mystical? I don't think so. _I bit my lip when I thought of something good. It was funny at the same time. -it-all. That would fit her well, she knows things about people. Speaking of understanding, I couldn't find her mind. I probed the air around but only found emptiness. I explored the girl next to -it-all, the one with gold hair. _I'll call her Goldilocks since I don't know her name. _Her mind was also strangely hollow.She caught me staring and scowled. I didn't need to have Jasper's power to sense what this girl was feeling. It showed in her posture and on her face. It was something of reluctance. She tried to stay as far as she could from me. And then there was also hatred but it wasn't shining through as obviously as her doubt. But I could still see it, in her eyes.

-it-all shoved Goldilocks and firmly said "Stop it"

"But he..."

"Do you _want_him to know, Layne? Cause B doesn't"

To my surprise Goldilocks closed her mouth. Could the little one hold an authority? I found that hard to believe. _Don't judge some one by there appearance _an inner voice told me.

At least I had found something out, Goldilocks was actually Layne, whoever _that _was. _Now I only need to know who the Beauty, -it-all and"mom" is. Not to mention some B. Easier said than done. _I had a bunch of puzzle pieces but couldn't make a picture.

BPOV

I was fuming. Aro was seriously annoying, very annoying, no, very very annoying. How could he do this to me without a warning and all in one day! He had no right to just invite the Cullen family, the _Cullen _family without my permission. I thought we agreed that my human life was to be left alone and in secret. _Well goes to show you that you can't trust Aro in anything. _I felt the rage boil in me. I felt like I was a dormant volcano finally ready to explode. And oh boy, the blast wasn't going to be pretty. Aro finally found the strength to try to introduce me again. I had surprised him that he was at a loss for words.

"This is Be..."

_Was he crazy? Was he actually going to say Bella?_ I wasn't even in my body! I wasn't going to have it either way. I was quick to interrupt him.

"x. My name is Bex." was the first thing that came to my mind.

"Bex, huh? What an interesting name" Esme said, trying to make conversation.

That was when I realized how pathetic my lie sounded. _Bex? What kind of name is that? _I thought up a lie that sounded good enough for vampire ears.

"Actually, that is short for Rebbecca"

Esme smiled and nodded "Nice to meet you, I'm Esme"

_I know. I know more than you think I do... _Esme took her hand out. _She wants me to shake it _I moaned. I couldn't touch her. _I can't. I have enough suffering as it is. _My hand cautiously reached hers. Esme didn't notice my discomfort. I gulped, expecting a cold hard hand that could easily bruise me. All I got was a cool one. I barely suppressed my gasp. This was surprising. _Don't be stupid Bella, you are a vampire now. _Count on me to forget everything.

Then they all "lined up".

Carlisle shook my hand and said in a professionally manner "I am glad to make your acquaintance Rebbecca. My name is Carlisle"

I politely smiled but I was really thinking _You haven't changed at all. _I started to panic when I saw that I was going to "meet" Edward next. _Why oh why couldn't he have gone last? I don't have time to prepare myself! _I forced a smile and looked into his face. My emotions changed unexpectedly. Who was I kidding? I didn't hate him, I loved him. I adored Edward. Edward, the thief who stole my heart. Right at that second I forgot about everything around me. I forgot about Victoria, Aro and the rest of the Cullens. There was only Edward and I. _This is what heaven feels like. _I noticed the uncomfortable silence between us. At least it was only strange to Edward, who thought I was Bex, for me it was just a moment between two loved ones. Then I remembered the truth. _I don't know how he feels about me. Time to find out._

"Hello. It is a pleasure to meet you Edward" I finally said.

He changed drastically. He was no longer smiling his crooked smile. He looked strange . His eyes narrowed. He was going to shake my hand but it dropped. He took a step back. _What did I do wrong? _I checked myself. Nope, Layne didn't change my appearance. _Did I say something wrong? _He looked suspicious of me. _Did he recognize my voice? Did he recognize _me_? _I sincerely hoped not. I wanted to be the one to reveal myself when the time was right, not the other way around. 

**I didn't have time to check this, so I hope it sounds OK! Please review! If you do then I will write faster! CHECK OUT MY NEW POLL! It is more interesting than the last one! **


	8. Meanings

**I am so sorry for not updating for some time! I had such a hectic week! Anyway, can you please review? I had my birthday a while ago, so as a late birthday present? Please.**

BPOV

I was panicking. _He can't know! Layne changed me completely! Wait... _I grabbed a stand of my hair. Surely enough, Layne didn't surrender me to the enemy. _Don't think like that! He might still love you! _Might_, Bella. Might. That's all it is, just guesses. _I was about to dance with joy when I touched a soft blond and not to mention perfect lock of hair. _Yes! It's attached to my head! _I stifled a laugh. I couldn't believe I had thought that! _This is the first and only time I am going to be happy about being a sexy blond goddess, Layne. Be cheerful while you can _I tried silently communicating with my best friend but she didn't seem to notice. I couldn't weave my thoughts into peoples head like April could.

Someone coughed, _not because of a cold though. _The person wanted someone, _any_one to say something. _Well however coughed is being a chicken for not speaking up first. Aren't vampires supposed to be fearless? Especially the ones that work for the Volturi? _

"How did you know my name?" Edward demanded.

_That's it? Thank goodness! I was about to go into the extremes, worrying. I even thought that he recognized my voice, my vampire voice. _I was about to answer his question, but strange enough I didn't know how to explain myself. The Cullen's were waiting not so patiently. I had to answer fast or else they would become suspicious. I smiled and managed to laugh.

"Oh that! Aro told me you guys were coming! He told me somethings about your coven and well..."

I said, or more like muttered, hoping he would figurre out his own answer to the question.

It was strange for me to say the word "coven" about the Cullen's. My definition: Vampire coven- a group of vampires that live together because of convenience. The members have no feeling to the others with the exception of mates. Because of this, covens usually are very small. And the last but not least fact is: the members of these kind of covens can leave when another part of the group is in danger. So, the Cullen's are **not **a coven. None of these facts stand for the people in front of me. Yes, _people. _I truly believe that the Cullen's are people. My definition of people- individuals that live in a society. They may differ from each other, but in a good way. People are beings that live helping others and our nation. They strive to make themselves useful in a world where criminals lurk in very corner. They, sometimes have to sacrifice themselves for a bigger purpose. And the next part of the definition is a part that only affects vampires. They don't drink a humans blood no matter how delicious the smell is, because instead of satisfying their own thirst, they think of the human first. They don't want to destroy the human, which will destroy the family in the end. They don't think the humans as a food source. They think a human is someone with _feelings. _Because of them, my prey are animals. I've managed to convince others to our "special" diet, not everyone, but a lot. On the other hand if it wasn't for the Cullen's, I wouldn't have to drink animal blood. I would eat human food, like junk food. _Or porridge, considering my old age. I would've been a grumpy granny by now. _But I didn't blame the family that was standing mere feet in front of me. _Actually 5 feet and 4 inches to be exact. _I blamed myself. I asked for it, literally, although in different circumstances and for other reasons. And anyway, I _am _a danger magnet. Just because Edward saved me from my other near death situations, doesn't mean that I wasn't going to die someday. It didn't mean that I was going to die from boring old death. I shuddered at that thought. Age was always a big thing to me. Truthfully, my time was up at my first day at Biology... I didn't want to remember the details. That was when it all started.

Another word that describes my former family popped into my mind all of a sudden. _Family. _My definition: Is a group of people that are closely attached to each other. They don't have to be attached as in blood relatives. The attachment means the feelings they harbor toward each other, as in love and trust. Family members care deeply for each other. It would devastate them if one was hurt. Because of this they are willing to endure the pain themselves. Family will never leave a loved one in danger even if the rest would end up dying. And my favorite part: Family will forgive each other _no matter what __**.**__Hmm... I guess this means I will have to forgive them for leaving me. Someday... _I thought reluctantly.

Suddenly a brilliant plan formulated in my mind. It was time to start it. I hoped it would work.

"Well, you know... Aro told me that all of you are mates except for one, you. Right? Your alone. And it's pretty obvious that the others are together" I said, trying to sound and look like I was uncomfortable.

I was careful not to make any more mistakes. _Esme and Carlisle introduced themselves to me. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett didn't._

"Those two are standing holding hands" I said pointing at Rosalie and Emmett.

They did look like they couldn't keep away from each other, even if they tried. Emmett grinned from ear to ear at my comment, but Rosalie glared. _She doesn't like real me _or _the Bex me. _Since I was in another's body, I decided to do something that I normally wouldn't do. I sweetly smiled at her and mouthed "Prettier" pointing at myself. She understood, nobody else saw though. Rosalie started fuming silently. All though the quiet didn't last long. Her hands balled into fists and she growled at me. I played the astounded and innocent look, putting my hand on my chest. _This acting thing is fun. Even if I'm no good. _

I turned back to the rest of the family and my eye caught on my next pair of "victims".

"And you two keep staring at each other" I said, smiling.

"Taking turns" I added.

It wasn't hard to see that Alice was mad at Jasper . She was shooting Jasper looks of scorn whenever he looked at me. Jasper was trying to communicate with Alice. And probably trying to calm her, I felt it. _Well good luck. Alice can be very stubborn, just like Edward _I thought sincerely. I felt sad for him, but I couldn't help but wonder what their argument was about**(If you didn't understand what the deal with Alice and Jasper is, I'll add this from BPOV, she didn't think it though!: **Little did I know Jasper was caught staring at me with a little bit of longing in his eyes. He would never cheat on Alice though, I was 100% sure. **I hope that helped!)**.

Looks like I helped them though because they glanced at each other. Then they stared deep into each others eyes. I could see that everything was forgiven. I could even _feel _their love, thanks to Jasper. I looked away, feeling as if I just bared in on something privet, a moment so special that I can't even compare it to anything. _Or maybe that is just my lack of imagination. Nope, I am pretty sure I have good imagining skills. On the other hand, when Edward left, I had the same dream over and over again... _I winced internally. I couldn't live a day, not remembering them.

"And Carlisle and Esme, the parents of this fa- coven" I finished, looking pointedly at Edward.

Mentally, I was cursing myself of almost making another mistake. I almost said family, which would have brought up another round of, from my perspective, unnecessary questions.

Edward was staring at me intently, and frowning. _He wasn't convinced? I even convinced myself, that Aro was the one who told me! _He grumbled. And shut his eyes. He started massaging his head. It felt like a minute had passed when he finally dropped his hands back to his sides. He looked around and rested his staring at Mandy. I finally understood. I considered dropping my shield down and mentally yelling "CAN YOU HEAR ME NOW?" but considered against it. That would be to childish of me, besides I wouldn't be able to protect Layne's and Mandy's thoughts then. Who knew what they were thinking about? It would be unfair not to give them a warning. Once again, I thought of how cool it would be to have April's power. A little voice shrieked in my head, as it often did when I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings or forgetting something important. _Hello? Are you S-L-O-W? You can _use _her power! She is in the same room as you!_ But my voice didn't mention that I actually couldn't right now. I would have to lower my mental wall to be able to consume April's power. That was the exact thing I was trying to avoid.

Jasper POV

_I can't take it! I can't take _her_! _I was taking about Bex. Of course I was grateful for helping me win Alice back, but she was making me crazy. All of these intense feelings were that were complete opposites. From hating us, to loving Edward! How could that be? She just met him, she doesn't know anything about him. _Or does she? _I couldn't help but think that. There was something wrong with that girl, I didn't believe her. I became even more suspicious when she called Edward by name. _Before _he introduced himself. _What is nagging me? _I couldn't put my finger on it. To my surprise nobody but Edward and I felt strange around this "Rebbecca". _This is killing me! _Her love was as strong as mine and Alice's and we have been together for decades! _I am going to find out your secret Rebbecca, I promise you. If it is the last thing I do. I don't like being kept in the dark, especially if the person plans to become a part of the family... _I decided to warn Edward about the vampire first though. He was to absorbed in his own thought to listen to other's. I called him. _Edward! _He froze. I knew I had his attention, he was listening. _Bex has the hots for you! _He winced. Oh if he only knew how much more it was. Much much more. He wasn't going to get rid of her that easily. From the corner of my eye I saw Rebbecca spin around. She was glaring daggers. _At me! _I realized with a start. I felt a sinking feeling go down to my toes. My mind was telling me that I was just being stupid, that this was just a self-absorbed beauty princess, which was used to getting what she wanted. But my heart was telling me another story... _She is more dangerous than I gave her credit for..._

Bella POV

I heard Jasper gasp. He must have not noticed himself though, because he was staring at me with wide eyes. _That makes two. Oh wait, Edward is looking at Mandy at the moment. _Alice started glaring at him and taking quick short breaths. She started snorting like a horse. Jasper was oblivious to the world around him. But she stopped and looked at him with a new emotion, terror, then Alice grabbed Jasper's hand and squeezed it. He didn't move once. I noticed the way he was looking at me. I wasn't sure, I wasn't good at this kind of thing, but I guessed he was alarmed and... what? Was it wonder? Anger? Or something else completely?

A light bulb clicked on above my head. _Oh no _I moaned. This was bad, no horrible. I forgot all about his power! _Dang! I thought it might not work on me since my change,I was wrong. I should have been __prepared. But I only thought Edward as a danger. But Jasper is too, so is Alice. _He must have felt my intentionstoward his brother. Jasper is going to tell Edward that I deeply care for him. And Edward will run like a startled fawn, I couldn't let that happen. At least not _yet_...

Edward quit trying to uncover the secrets that were being locked away in Mandy's mind. _There is no way he is going to crash through _that _wall _I thought with a smile. I sincerely hoped that he wouldn't try for awhile. _Please pay attention to Jasper, forget everyone else in the room. Please _I begged. I slowly lowered my shield from my two close friends, closely watching Edward for any reactions. I sighed in relief, not finding anything out of place. I concentrated on him, feeling all the love pulsing through my veins, _you don't have blood anymore _I thought sourly. _It's just a saying _I retorted to my other self, the one who knew her facts and was keeping to the books. I wasn't sure how the mind reading power worked, I didn't know how to consume it. _There was first time for everything _I reminded myself, willing me not to be scared. I was afraid of looking into other peoples sacred places. The mind was created so people could make decisions and such without anyone knowing. I felt like I was breaking the law. I shuddered, not wanting to know dirty little secrets. _How could Edward take it knowing he can't leave someones brain forever? At least _you_ can _I repeatedly reminded myself. _If it becomes to much, you'll just leave out the door, the door that connects a world of thoughts and words. The worlds that desperately fight each other for domination. _I wasn't trying to sound like a nerd or a weirdo, it was true. You sometimes you have thoughts that you try to let people know but can't, and the other way around. _Now or never._

_Nice. B is just standing there clutching her head like a jerk. Won't she _do _something? _Layne thought. _How interesting, everybody but my friends can say something nice _these were my own thoughts. But she was right, I was clutching my head, _faking a vampire migraine. _That was probably what the other vampires suspected. But my head was actually going dizzy. My super vampire mind was bombarded with so many thoughts, that I couldn't do anything. I figured out how to make them temporarily quieter. I had to concentrate on one mind. I concentrated on Mandy's next. I didn't want her thinking something that would put more knowledge into Edward's head. I should have been surprised with her thoughts. If anyone would understand, it would be Mads. She was on the ready. _Mom! Are you okay? _She was concerned for me. _How does she know things? I wish I could notice things so clearly. _

I probed for my other friend, the one who didn't know the position I was in. _Big guy+ Blondy, Pixie+ Weird one, mother+ father, Just like Bella said! So it leaves the guy all alone, poor guy. Maybe I could help him... Show him around, there are many deserted places here... Yummy. He is cute _thought Ava. I glanced at Edward, he didn't hear Ava mention the name Bella. I turned my attention back to a certain friend with the wicked thoughts. She was getting carried away, I didn't want to listen to that. Mandy noticed the "Eww. Don't think about him like that! Only_ I_ can do that!" look on my face and rushed to help. Mandy whispered something to Ava too quietly, in case of spying ears across the room. So I didn't hear anything. Her method seemed to work though. I was amazed when Ava hung her head down, not catching my eyes. I swear, if Ava was a still a human, she would be as read as when I was a human. And it was very hard to make her embarrassed. Luckily for me, she stopped thinking about Edward in a inappropriate way. Instead her thoughts started repeating themselves like a broken CD _Oh my god! If I only knew... Oh my god! If I on... _She continued to examine the very interesting floor. I noticed it too, with a frown. Nobody told me, but I knew why they had marble on the floor. It was obvious, how could people think that I was that stupid? I was a vampire after all. I argued on the fact of changing it to a carpet but no avail, Caius didn't allow it and Aro kept thinking up excuses. One excuse actually. "Marble is very cold, like us. We feel more comfortable walking on it" _Liar_ I thought angrily afterwards. They don't walk barefoot! He might as well have said "Marble is easier clean up after our mess. Carpet leaves stains". _Yeah they eat dinner quite sloppily. Who would want red stains on the __carpet now? Especially when I would notice. _I was a little suspicious of the Volturi when I left for one of my longer "expeditions". I thought that were cheating, but I didn't have any proof. When I came back everything was back to normal. The vampires eyes weren't red and nobody would say anything. I tried to talk to Mads, Layne, Ava and Jane but all of them said that I was thinking pure nonsense. I forgot about it. It hurt me to much to think that they'd killed humans. I felt deserted when I thought about that. I didn't ask those questions anymore. Although I tried to talk to the receptionist, but she was being annoying, not saying anything. I was ashamed when I caught myself thinking _Why couldn't they have ate _her _this time_? I always felt bad afterwards, nobody deserved this kind of fate. How could she stand sitting at that desk, knowing she could die any time? Knowing no human comes out that door alive? I shuddered. I wouldn't be able to do it. Even as a vampire. Was she tough? Or just stupid? Did she have no idea that she would get rid of?

_Bex has got the hots for you! _Jasper thought. My nostrils flared. _Ugh! How could he say that! _I was very pissed off. Jasper only had two options: a) Tell Edward that I adore him or, b) Tell Edward nothing. Jasper shouldn't have chose c) Lie. I really wanted to ask him what his problem was. But I couldn't without revealing my cover. I turned away from him on the balls of my feet. I looked at Edward, my grimace automatically wiping off my face. I didn't even have to try. I couldn't look at Edward that way, no matter that he left me with a hole in my chest.

I couldn't find his mind. _Not surprising, really. _I had a feeling it would be like that. Since I took his power that didn't work on me, it wouldn't work on him. That was the bad thing about my second power. It sometimes worked like that. For example, I couldn't loosen Chelsea's bonds, make Heidi see illusions, see Mandy's past, know if Lex is lying, make Rose do what I want, can inflict pain through my mind to Jane and communicate with Lex, although Lex could communicate with me**(you will find out how later in the story)**. But if I used Jasper's or Alice's power then I would be able to use it on them. My powers couldn't be perfect. Although, I think being a vampire is right for me. I have never fit in with humans, but now, with vampires I feel at home. I don't stand out, well... in a bad way I don't. It is completely opposite. Everyone is usually jealous of me. They think my life is perfect. I have awesome powers, two powers, and I practically rule the vampire world. But they are wrong, my life is everything but perfect, but nobody knew, until know that is...

I stood rigidly, waiting. Thats what you always have to do while going after an enemy. You have to wait and see. You have to wait for the right time when the enemy is unprepared. In my case I stood waiting for a change in his pose that would differ my future. _What will he pick me or me? _Of course I meant Bex or Bella. A flicker of hope ran through me. I saw disgust on his face. He was quick to cover it up, but it was there. He didn't like this news. I extinguished my happiness. I couldn't know for certain yet. That was just a sign. He might not like Bex. It could be as easy as that. I was sure that I didn't make a good impression of her, the way I stormed in screaming at Aro and pointing at his family like they were a piece of dirt. I didn't want to do that. I just can't control myself when I am mad. And the Cullen family was nice enough to not mention that episode. I thought on the bright side. _I do look great. So maybe he does still like me. Or maybe he just likes plain people. Bex sure isn't plain. _I was making myself sad. I had to stop thinking about that. I just had to wait and see.

I wasn't the only one who noticed Edward's flash of expression. And I didn't only notice Edward, much to Jasper's luck. Jasper, who informed me to the "boss", smirked. He knew that I didn't have a chance. He bore his gaze on me and thought _Good luck. _Little did he know, that I had a key to his mind. I felt rage boil inside me because of his sarcastic comment. _Calm down, take deep breaths, we don't want an accident here _My logical inside voice told me. It took all my power to do what the voice told me. But I still had to give Jasper a comeback.

"Won't need it" I sneered in his direction.

I stomped away in pleasure, seeing his baffled and shocked look. _Better be afraid Jasper, very afraid. I'll prove you wrong. _Edward wasn't the only one with "sidekicks", I had Layne, Mandy, even Ava and Jane hot on my yellow fashionable heels.

**How do you like my definitions? I'm not trying to brag, but personally I loved them! I didn't use a dictionary at all. In fact, at first I wanted to name this chapter "Definitions", but I sticked with "Meanings". You might say that that is the same thing, but actually "Meanings" is a mush broader subject. Oh, and do you have any idea why when Bella came back from one of her longer "expeditions" she couldn't find any proof that Aro had a human "feast"? I want to know if you guessed it right! So review! **


	9. The need to know

**Hey you guys! Here's the next chapter! Read and review! I really want to know what you like in the story!**

EPOV

"What the hell was that!" I exclaimed.

I was surprised with myself, the language that I used to express myself was not needed. But, considering the circumstances, I didn't blame myself. The past half hour was crazy. It all started with the surprise from Rose and then came the mysterious Rebbecca. I couldn't get her off my mind. Although she was obnoxious, there was something about her that reeled me in. But definitely not love wise and not character wise. The thing is, I don't meet a lot of people are able to keep me in the dark. Sure, some people are able to block their mind from me, but not for long. Rebbecca is only the second person I met who's mind I couldn't read. In Bella's case, she told me things about her, but in Rebbecca's, I'm not sure she wants to share. _Why do I want to know? She isn't going to be interesting_ _anyway, just vain. _My power made me so nosy. _But what was she trying to hide? It must be important. _

_Can she somehow block my power? _And _read thoughts? Did she hear what Jasper thought and answer him? Jasper didn't _say _anything to Rebbecca. _

"This is bad. She read my thoughts. She chose to read _my_ thoughts" Jasper panicked.

"Yeah, smart of you to figure it out. Nice, very nice. And your thoughts weren't bad either" I said sarcastically.

Today was just not my day. Because of this, I lashed out at everyone around me. You couldn't escape me and my sharp tongue. But how could Jasper be so inconsiderate? He doesn't know who has what power! It is possible that somebody else can read thoughts!

"Well, it's true..."

How dare he point at _me_. How dare he try to turn everything around in his favor! We were talking about him, not me! Jasper- the soldier, always attacking.

"You didn't have to tell the whole world!" I said without thinking, it was the first thing that came to my mind.

"I couldn't have known! My thoughts are a privet matter. Nobody's supposed to know them!"

I laughed a cruel laugh "I thought you would know by now, living with me and all, but I guess I have to spell it out for you. Nobody's thoughts are secure. They don't only stay in your own head"

Alice didn't like the way I was speaking to her husband and growled. She was right, I shouldn't act like this, it isn't Jasper's fault. But I couldn't stop my behavior. I had to blame somebody, that somebody happened to be Jasper, and now Alice too. They just got in my way.

I turned to her and shook my head in annoyance "Do you even know what we're talking about?"

Alice looked at me with surprise. She wanted to tell me something, but I didn't let her. I turned around and headed for the door. But I couldn't get out of the room fast enough.

"And what were _you_ thinking? I saw your face when I warned you, disgust!" Jasper yelled after me.

I didn't react. I didn't stop. I just kept going. I was choosing to ignore Jasper, but that was because he was right. I wasn't any better than him with the thoughts. I was worse...

BPOV

I burst into my room, nearly crying. And I didn't know why. This was to much for my vampire body to handle, I didn't know how to react. A load, that got bigger and bigger over the years, finally fell on me, crashing yours truly in the process. _Why couldn't this happen just a little slower? Like, could Edward and his family come one day, and I only had to face them the next day? I didn't have time to prepare myself! And could I have used the advantage of my blond form and made snide remarks to Rose and Jasper on an other day also? _That's it, I started sobbing. I couldn't help it. This was just to stupid! _Oh darn! I forgot Victoria! Still on the same day. Ugh! _Edward. Victoria. Edward. Victoria. Now, which one should I handle first? _How about I don't handle either one. How about I just take a rest, calm down, get a long book... and finish it in 5 minutes! _Nope, thinking didn't help. I wouldn't be able to relax until I got everything sorted out. Why couldn't everyone leave me alone!

"What do you want?" I shrieked at my friends and daughters.

I gasped, for the 5th time today, I might add. _It isn't their fault. They just want to help _I reminded myself.

"Sorry" I whispered.

"Sweetie, you're just having a hard time, we understand. But thats what we are here for. You just have to open up. You've been keeping yourself locked up for who knows how long!" Layne said.

She sat on my bed, right next to me. And tried to take my pillow away from me. The pillow that I was hugging to my chest like my life depended on it.

"What are you crying for?" Layne added.

I let go of the pillow and put my hand on the place that doesn't beat any more. Sure enough, I was shaking. I had forgotten that I was crying. I calmed myself down slowly and collapsed on my bed. For some strange reason I was tired. All I wanted to do was sleep. To bad that's impossible.

"I don't know" I truthfully answered.

"I still love him, I still do. I didn't think so... But I still do. I can't live without him. And this tears me up inside. I should hate him after what he put me through! I should..." I couldn't continue as I tried to stop the new wave of sobs.

My friends waited patiently for me to continue.

"My life is so twisted. Left, right. Right, wrong. What do I do? Where do I go? I can't decide anymore. I'm not used to this. Nobody asked me if I wanted this. Nobody! I can't even ask myself. My heart isn't acknowledge my brain! But what if... What if..." I couldn't continue, a new thought came to mind.

But I had to tell it, I had to speak my mind, Layne was right.

"What if we get together? What if he leaves me again?" I asked, looking at Mandy.

"I told you, he loves you, it broke his own heart when he left!" Mandy answered.

I didn't loose I eye contact with Mads "But he might leave for other reasons, the same reason... Like last time. What if he decides that this would be better for me!" My voice was getting dangerously high.

I continued when Mandy didn't answer "I won't be able to survive! I'll go crazy! See how emotional I am _now_! And all it took was for me to see him!"

"Everything will work out for the best. You deserve a happy ending, we will do our best to make sure you get the fairy tale ending" Layne said.

I sat up abruptly, almost kicking Layne in the process. I forgot about myself, my attention was only on Layne. For I heard something in her voice. _This was a facade _I realized. She made a mistake of dropping her guard down a little. But it was enough.

"Why did I hear... I heard resentment in your words. _You _dislike Edward? But why?" I asked, confused.

It had dawned on me in the last second. Resentment, dislike. _Why? _Shouldn't I be feeling that? Layne doesn't even know Edward well enough. Layne looked away. From the corner of my eye I saw a movement. My head sharply turned in that direction. Jane and Ava were looking at me with bewilderment. I forgot they were here, I forgot that they knew nothing. They didn't know who Edward was. I saw Mandy make a confused expression at Layne, but she was to late. Because I saw Mandy _bite her lip. _She did that when she was in thought or worried. _So Mandy knows, time for me to find out. _

"Mads, I know you know" I told her.

But she didn't answer either. _Why? Was it _that_ bad?_

While I was waiting for my answers, I turned my attention to the two vampires that were left without an explanation. I told them a short version of my life in Forks, Washington. A really short version. I told them that Edward was my ex-boyfriend. _Ugh, ex-boyfriend. _ I told Ava and Jane that I still had feelings for Edward. And that I wanted to win him back. I didn't tell them about his leaving, how his leaving had effected me. _That _was when my heart truly stopped, when he left. I didn't want to tell Jane. I knew how she would react. Jane was kind of like my personal guard. And if she found out the whole truth... it wouldn't end well. I would be left without Edward, for Jane would destroy him. Or at least hurt him the way he hurt me, only physically, not emotionally...

Layne POV

"Why did I hear... I heard resentment in your words. _You _dislike Edward? But why?" Bella asked.

I gulped, I had hoped it wouldn't come to this, that Bella wouldn't find out. _Too late to change anything. But please ignore my last sentence, please _I desperately thought. While I waited for her to do just that, I shut my mouth, the one that gave me away. I didn't want to make anymore mistakes. I wouldn't tell her. I didn't want to hurt her the way _Edward _did. _Hmm... Interesting that when I remember Edward I think of poison. _Cause thats what he is like, poison. They are a like, if you think about it. Bella had Edward and then he turned against her, he left her. Left her dying. "He wanted to save her" Mandy kept telling me. And I know, I understand, but I don't understand. Complicated, right? His leaving didn't help her at all. I felt strange toward Edward. I hated him for making Bella sick, but I liked him for making Bella be happy, even if it was for a short time. But I felt more angry, than grateful.

Bella asked a good question. _Why do _I _resent him. _It's cause she doesn't. One of us has to be careful of Edward. It obviously isn't going to be Bella, or Mandy for that matter. Mandy was giddy and excited. She _wanted _Bella to be with the Olympic coven. Why did she want that? I know why. Mandy didn't tell me, but I know. If Bella joins the Cullen's then Mandy joins the Cullen's. Cause Mandy is practically Bella's daughter. And Mandy wants out. She really wants out. She hates fighting, Mandy can't stand being with the Volturi. She wants to leave, but she can't. Mandy has no where to go. Her family is in the Volturi. Her family is Bella and probably Jane, although they aren't that close. Mads finally found a way to get out of Volterra, that is through the Cullen's. And when they go away where will that leave me? Alone. Sure, I will have Ava left, but that's it. Bella is my best friend. But she will forget me, she will have Alice back and won't need me anymore. I can't be without Bella. She is the one who saved me.

I was alone as a vampire. I got turned in to one and I went crazy. I remember the day it happened. I was on vacation with my family. We went to South America. My father like to explore and he always wanted to see how other cultures live. We just went into another village. It was pretty big, considering it was only a village. Back to the day everything changed...

_Flashback:_

"_Lay, can you please get your father? It is already dark outside, he should come back to the motel" My mother asked me. She was sitting in a chair, staring lovingly at my brother. I looked at his tiny one year old face and smiled. He grabbed my mother's hand and muttered something. My mom laughed. She was happy that Lucas survived. The doctor had said that the chances were slim, he was wrong. Lucas was growing to be a strong baby boy._

"_Sure. It's been a long time since we had dinner together" I answered, examining my mom. She turned he attention to me._

"_I jut wanted to tell you thank you. Thank you Lay for all that you're doing, for helping me. I know it's hard, but it's going to get better. Now go, get your nosy father" my mother brightened. I left, not knowing what to say. I shivered when I got outside. I had forgotten to put my sweater. During the day the temperature was a hot 90 degrees Celsius but in the evening it could get cool. _

_I made my way toward the street where my father promised to be. Sure enough, he was there, looking at everything around us with glowing eyes. I suppressed the urge to roll my eyes. It was only a bunch of small tents and houses. I didn't see anything special. _

"_Dad! We have to go eat! It's late. How can you see anything in this dark?" I called to him._

"_Yes, sweetie. Yes. I'll be right there. You go" He answered, distractedly. But I knew he would stay here from another half an hour if I left. So I came up to my father and started pulling him toward the run down motel. That's when I heard it. A growl. I saw a man with bloody clothes in the street behind my dad. My father noticed him._

"_Run, Lay, run!" He told me, worried._

"_But... Let's go together. He won't catch us. He is far away!" I cried._

"_Go!" Those were the last words I heard from my father._

_I ran, ran as fast as my legs could carry me, I wanted to get help. But I made the mistake of turning back. The sight horrified me. I saw the mysterious man holding my father, leaning toward him. He was a lot stronger than my daddy. I screamed and fell over a rock. I had scratched my hands. The next thing I knew I was in cold hands. I saw red eyes and white even teeth. Then I felt myself burn. Before I slipped into unconsciousness I saw my dad beat the stranger with a stick. _You go dad _I thought before I fell to the ground. _

**3 days later...**

_I felt the fire slowly go away. It wasn't completely gone, it was just not that strong. I started paying attention to the world around me. I heard someone crying, my mother. I knew that there was someone else in the room. _

"_What's happening to her? She keeps on screaming and for the past 3 days! Is she going to get better? Or not? Is this a new type of coma?" My mother asked._

"_I'm sorry ma'am. I can't tell you anything you don't already know. I'm searching but I haven't found any other's that have encountered this before" a man said. I wanted to tell my mother that I was alright, that I would live to tell my tale, but all that came out was a scream._

"_Are you alone? Or do you have a husband?" the man continued. I listened to mom's answer. I wanted to know about what happened to my father._

"_How many worthless doctor's do I have to tell that he died the same way Lay got hurt! It was the same animal!" My mom burst into sobs. _Animal? _I thought._

_All of a sudden I couldn't feel my heart anymore. Like it wasn't there anymore, like it disappeared. Most all the fire left, only the fire in my throat continued to hurt me. My eyes opened when I tasted something sweet on my tongue, something near me, something just out of my reach. My instincts took over, I attacked..._

Later I remembered that I had killed the doctor and my mother, not to mention almost all the village. I even destroyed the the buildings, not one was spared. I was flying away, not knowing who I was anymore. I wasn't Layne Ellis anymore, that's for sure. I changed. The old me wouldn't attack everyone in site.

I was lucky to finally bump into the Volturi. The time I first met them was about 2 months after my change. Their mission wasn't me though. If they were after me then I wouldn't be alive, partly alive, today. Bella was with this group. And I remember that she was new to the Volturi at the time. She was in the Volturi for 5 months. The rest of the group wanted to get rid of me, I was getting in their way, but Bella stopped them. She was still Aro's favorite at the time. It helped that I had a power. Bella figured this out. She tried to absorb my power, she didn't know that I had a power though, I didn't know either. She accidentally altered some vampire's appearance so that they looked like me! Anyway, to make things short, I was taken to Volterra, where I am to this day.

So maybe I'm not thinking rationally. Maybe I think Edward doesn't deserve Bella because I want her to stay with me. _I'm jealous. _But it wasn't only that, right? I deeply care for Bella, I don't want to see her get hurt. Bella is right, she wouldn't survive it the second time around. I _do_ understand that vampire mates are forever. _Although she was a human at the time... Can't she just not forgive him that easily? _Make him sweat? But she won't do that. Once she is 100% sure that Edward still loves her, she will come running into his arms. So where's the fairness of that? She should let him know how she felt without him, he should know. Maybe that will make him appreciate Bella more. _Bella isn't the type to play hard to get. _

I couldn't do anything anyway. If I told her how I felt she still wouldn't listen to my advice. _So why bother?_ It won't make her better, It'll make her worse. She will be all sad and will think that I don't trust her.

I was looking into a mirror, Bella's mirror. _Bella, Bella, Bella. Can't get my mind of you. _I could look anywhere except into that face, into those eyes, those curious eyes. So I ended up looking into my own eyes, black eyes. I didn't realize I was that mad. I quickly made my eyes a light topaz before anybody noticed. In my perspective, it didn't help much. I could still see my emotions. The most prominent one was anguish. _What about me? What will happen to me? I don't have a mate, I haven't found one and I don't know when I will. I'm all alone..._

Better get this over with. I turned toward Bella and looked into her eyes. I wasn't afraid, my next words weren't a lie.

"It isn't important"

_It isn't important. Go on and live your life Bella, I'll live... I'm a vampire after all._

BPOV

"But it _is _important. It was there, after all. I saw a... flash of your feelings" I fought back.

"That's my business then, not yours"came a curt cold answer from Layne.

I couldn't believe it! She was hiding something from me, what? _Her_ business? What was she talking about?! It was obviously about Edward, so about me. I had a right to understand. Why didn't she trust me? I wouldn't judge her for whatever it was. _I won't, I promise. _After the bewilderment came the hurt. I looked at the floor, I once again found myself observing marble. Layne realized what she had done and tried to fix the damage, but theres no going back in time...

"I'm sorry B. I didn't know what got over me, I didn't mean it" She said, embracing me in a hug.

I warily hugged her back. I didn't know what to think.

Layne POV

I could see that Bella wasn't sure of me. I felt horrible for taking back at her like that, but there was nothing I could do. To my disappointment, she didn't forget our earlier scene. That earned me another questioning glance.

I put my fingers to her lips, not letting her say anything, I spoke instead "Like I said, it doesn't matter, _you _matter"

That was true. Now, if Edward was this important to her, I was going to help her get him back. This was a huge sacrifice on my part, but this was what true friends were for.

"Time for plan A" I said, flashing Bella a hundred dollar smile.

"What's plan A?"

Bella sounded worried. _She probably thinks we are going to dress her up, actually we might need to._

I started explaining "Since you don't believe Mads about Edward loving you..."

She interrupted "What are you talking about? I trust Mads completely"

She argued with me, it didn't help. I knew Bella well enough to know how she really felt. I know her for about 50 years! Not only that, but Bella was a horrible liar.

"You may trust Mads, but you don't trust Edward and his feelings" She was about to argue with me, I didn't let her.

"I know the truth. And you need to know the truth for yourself. You can't keep living from other people's eyes. You have to see your own perspective"

Bella was speechless. I silently congratulated myself _Yes! Finally, she is agreeing with me. _

"Where was I? Oh yes, time for plan A, seducing the pray"

**A cliffy! So make sure you keep on reading to find out more about Layne's plan! Did you like the flashback I put in? You got to know more about Layne. Do you like my characters? Please review!**


	10. Seducing the prey

**I am very very very sorry for not updating for a long time. It is almost the end of the year for me and I had to get my grades all worked out. Not to mention the fact that I had my fencing tournaments and I was away a lot. I recently was looking for names and I found out that Mandy means LOVABLE! So true! Don't you think? **

LPOV **(from know on this is Layne POV)**

Bella raised her eyebrows, she was looking at me with an "Uh-oh, I'm really in for it now" look. Mandy nodded at me. She understood where I was going with this. _Of course she_ would_ know. _I smiled, now that Mandy was in the plan Bella had no chance of escaping. Although I really wanted her to think things out before doing anything drastic... Apparently Jane had the same idea since she frowned at me. Thank goodness someone was on my side. Jane was worried, and she didn't even know the _whole _story. When nobody was looking at me I mouthed "We will talk" to Jane. In a way of signaling that she understood me, she blinked once. I finally turned my attention to the last member of our "group", Ava. Just like I expected, there was a evil smirk on her face. She saw me looking at her and winked. She didn't even know the plan yet, but she knew it would involve some fun planning. Obviously Bella had another person on "team Edward". _2 on Layne's team vs. 3 on Bella's_. Ava rubbed her hands in a mischief making way. _She is going to have a field day with this. Watch out Bella, the Joker is after you. _

**Later...**

BPOV

I remember I had repeated the instructions 3 times out loud and about 10 in my head. Layne had the perfect plan, I had even found myself agreeing to her every word. _Almost... _I hated these clothes, Mandy picked them out. I felt horrible, this revealed _way _to much for my taste. On the other hand, I wasn't exactly me, right? And Mandy promised me that she would pick an even more slutty outfit if I didn't wear this one. That was exactly what she said._ The plan is so awesome! _This wasn't me thinking, It was Rebecca's mind. I really got in to her character. I was shaking my hips in the mini skirt I had on.

The plan included me having to try to seduce Edward in this sexy body. I would see if he went for me. All the while, I would question him about his past girlfriend, Bella, and his feelings for her.

I listened to the world around me, trying to find Edward's voice, but all that I could pay attention to was the clink-clonk of my high heels. The shirt I was wearing happened to be a tank top. It was brown and on the edges the color was lighter. The shirt had a crumpled look. Apparently that was "in"**(Shirt, skirt and shoes on my profile)**.

I got to Edward's room and took a deep breath.

Before I could knock I heard his velvety voice "Come in"

_He sounds grumpy. It couldn't be me now, I'm here to make him better. _I was seriously in this character, I had to stop. I was scaring myself. Rebbecca was disgusting, weird and annoying! _Rebbecca was me._ I came in, putting a bright smile on. Edward glanced my way... and froze... This made me smile even wider. His eyes widened at my chose of clothes and makeup. Which reminded me, why did I need makeup? So I could look like a clown? I was supposed to seduce Edward, not have him laugh his ass off. There goes Bex's freakish thoughts again.

"Miss me?" I asked, making my best flirt face.

He didn't answer me. I frowned, pretending to be upset with the lack of answer. In truth, I _was _sad. He was staring at me with a look of wonder on his face._ Did it mean that he thought Bex was gorgeous and he wanted to be with her? _I tried again.

"Does that mean you like me?" I asked, twirling a piece of hair in my fingers.

I was also biting my bottom lip slightly. _The innocent cute look. _My true love noticed my intentions. His posture became rigid. He clutched his suitcase so tightly that it cracked, so he dropped it. It fell to the floor with a load clang. It was only then that I noticed that Edward was packing. He was going somewhere.

Instead of answering my question he mentioned his brother "I'm sorry about Jasper"

_Perfect. You just set yourself into a trap._

"Do _you _think I need luck?" I laughed silently in my head at Edward's stupidity.

He wouldn't get out of this that easily. I took a step closer to him, while Edward took a step back. He was at the wall. _No way to run, except to me... _But I didn't take another step forward, I didn't want to be inches from him. Feet was just fine for me. At the contact Edward might run like a startled fawn. I wouldn't have enough time to catch him. Who new where he would run off to, probably his current home, and that was far away. I was desperate for answers. My love refused to speak. Obviously, he didn't like this turn of events, I was in the lead. I had to speak myself.

"Where are you going?" I frowned at his luggage.

His stuff was strewn everywhere. After he dropped his suitcase his clothes went flying all over the place. I didn't pay much attention them. But Edward did. He actually looked like he was choking on something. I was surprised that he didn't turn red. I noticed that Edward wouldn't look me in the eye. I didn't understand his strange behavior until I heard giggling from outside the door. _Vampires trying to be quiet. What a challenge _I thought sarcastically.

"... all kinds... like, underwear also!" I heard someone say before there was a big amount of shushing.

I almost burst out laughing. Edward was embarrassed, no way! I looked around, sure enough the "mysterious voices" were right about his "choice" of clothes. The silence finally ended.

"I'm going... I am leaving... uh... back home" he answered with his head bowed down, almost touching the floor.

Whoa. This day was getting stranger and stranger. Now, Edward had trouble answering a question? Was it just me or did he actually stumble on his words?

"Why? Did I do something?"

_You did a lot _I answered myself. I made my voice sound small, sad and lonely.

"No! Of course not!"

He answered too quickly. And with a lot of determination like he was trying to make himself believe it. At the same time he sounded sure, too sure. _I'm going to pretend I didn't notice your slip up. _

I smiled and said "Really? That's great! I mean... it's okay... Edward, I'm just going to go ahead and say it. Jasper told you anyway. I like you"

_Who's lying now? _Just a while ago I was screaming at Jasper because he said that remark and now I was using it myself. I looked at the floor. It was my turn to play the embarrassed act._ I must not go too fast. Yet. _

Edward started to argue with me "But you hardly know me! You can't like me!"

He was trying so hard to convince me. But he had no chance. _How wrong he is. Actually, if I think about it, parts of his words are correct. I don't like him, I adore him. _I couldn't help myself, I took another step forward.

"Why not!" I exclaimed for the lack of anything else to say.

"I _do _like you. I think it might be even more than that. I have never felt this way before!" I continued because he didn't look convinced.

I took another step toward the love of my life, or dead life, it doesn't matter. We were now only two feet from each other. Very close. Luckily for me, he ended up in a corner. _Perfect. _I had to take a deep breath before I could look into his topaz eyes.

"I'm sorry. I don't feel the same way. You'll find someone else. Someone better" Edward answered staring into my eyes.

_Said like a gentleman. He actually sounded sincere. To bad not all guys are like him. But I don't need all guys, I only need Edward. _I understood that Edward didn't like Bex. But I didn't know if Edward still loved the real me. I wasn't going to back off until I found out. _Too bad Edward is out of luck. _

"But I don't need someone else! I want you!" I exclaimed, exasperated.

From the side I probably looked like a winy five year old. One that always got what she wanted. I spoke to Edward like he was a toy, something that didn't live, fine, something that couldn't talk and walk. I should have said: I want _to be with _you. Edward stood one the spot with his eyes closed. He pinched the tip of his nose. I cautiously eyed him. Edward usually stayed calm, but now I saw that he was trying not burst with anger. _I over did it. _I didn't want to be the object of Edward's wrath, but we couldn't just stand here doing nothing.

I let all my features become cold, wary "Wait, there's someone else, isn't there?"

Just as I said that, Edward's eyes flew open. I had hit a mark. _He was going to talk now. Oh, he was gonna talk._

"What are you talking about?"

He sounded amused and confused at the same time. But I knew what was under the calm mask, nervousness.

I opened my mouth, showing surprise, as if I just figured something out "No! No way! Don't tell me it's that _human_!"

I said the word human differently, like it was something filthy, a piece of trash. I wanted to see his reaction.

I pretended not to notice the look of alarm on his face "Mandy told me about _her_. Ugh"

Anger clearly showed on his face when I mentioned his former beloved "What do you know! You have no right to interfere with my personal life!"

_He is angry. I defiantly went too far._ _Dang. And I was so close!_

_Better late then never though _"I am so sorry sweetie! I shouldn't be so mean. I don't know what got over me. I just got a little jealous because of your _ex_-girlfriend"

It really hurt for me to say that word, ex-girlfriend. Something just roared inside of me._ The pain, the fire, the transformation, all over again. _He wasn't mine anymore.

I was already standing by Edward, right near him, and stroking his arm. He stiffened at the contact while an electric current flowed threw me. _How long was it since the last time I touched him? A long time, too long for my taste. _I thought his looks, his voice, everything about him would become worse after my change. I thought that he wouldn't be so perfect anymore. Because I changed too, I became more perceptive. I could hear better, see better, a lot better. I thought I would find flaws in his voice, skin. The imperfections that humans couldn't notice.To my astonishment I figured out that I was wrong. He became more beautiful. I could now see all the little details in his skin. Even the scars he had, which there weren't a lot of, seemed wonderful. They actually glowed slightly, but only slightly, the human race wouldn't notice them. And Edward's voice! Don't get me started on his voice! As a human I couldn't hear the melody, the song. All he had to do was talk and I could hear the notes that didn't exist in the human world.

I finally found my voice and continued "It isn't like your ever going to see her again. I'm being silly!"

I let out a laugh that sounded like a million wind chimes in the air. _At least I'm not faking my voice. _ Finally, this plan was getting to me. I didn't like what I was doing. Why did I have to be someone else just to get him to love me? _Love me for me, and not for someone you wish I could be. Love me for me, not for someone I would never be... Wait, isn't that a song? _I started naming all the songs I knew, which were Layne's songs. She listened to a lot of music, but not the kind Edward listens to. She listens to popular music. Music of this decade. She makes me listen to it with her. No surprise I'm quoting the lyrics now**(Can anyone guess what song it is? I just think it fits. To my friend Kate: I know you know)**. _This only for the answers, only for the answers, nothing more. It is going to be over soon._

I started blabbing, _I guess that helps _"You wouldn't want her back. Why would you?- pause, Edward doesn't answer-There is so much more that I can offer. You won't have to be careful around _me. _And I can't die from old age either. You won't lose me" But from his expression I guessed that was what he wished.

"Stop"

_At least it's an answer, some kind of answer. _But it was only one word. I should be able to get a lot more from him, after all I did know him, I knew more than some. I should be able to squeeze everything out with my knowledge. Do something that will make him talk. _That _was what sexy Rebbecca was for. I don't even know the reasons for this kind of reaction from him. Did he not want to listen to me or did he want me to shut up so he could kiss me? _Explain! _

I decided to go with the first variant "Why darling? We belong together"

I lifted my hand to his face. Even though they were of the same texture, his arm was so different from his cheek. I closed my eyes for a moment and imagined a warm cheek, a human cheek, Edward's cheek. How was Edward as a human? Charming? Beautiful? Strong? Brave? Sweet? Romantic? _Yes. All of these. Even as a human. _One word to describe all of that, perfect.

_A handsome prince galloping on a horse, galloping toward me, a nobody. A clumsy girl, nothing special, just plain. But a damsel in distress, of course. He whisked me away to his world, a world of possibilities. A world where I actually became a somebody. I stayed the same, but the things around me changed. I was surrounded by another family, a family bigger then the one I had before. Not to mention a lot different. The world I was now in was magical. Creatures surrounded me, the kind that were only in books. But here they weren't the kind from books. They didn't follow the stereotypes. These vampires were different. But the most interesting thing is that I still stayed the same. I didn't have to change for them, but I still fit in. I finally found my place in the world. A place were I belonged, it didn't matter that Edward didn't want it that way, it was destiny. Not Alice's kind of future, this was set in stone. I started believing in other mystical creatures too. What if there were other good creatures like fairies, unicorns, mermaids. What if there were not so good characters also? Like werewolves, dragons. The world is such a mystery..._

I was snapped out of my fantasy, kind of flashback, by Edward. He pulled away from the contact, leaving my hand patting nothing but air. I didn't care. I couldn't stop myself. I turned his face toward mine. His eyes met mine. I melted on the spot. His eyes had a special effect on me, even if they looked scared. They were like a sacred jewel glowing in the dark. A jewel more beautiful and costly than diamonds. And at that moment I didn't care. I didn't care about anything. I didn't care about my questions, I didn't care that he left me, although I should, I didn't even care if he didn't love me. It didn't matter that I was Bex, nothing mattered but him... _Don't! You can't do this! You shouldn't do this! First get what you need, change back and then decide! _But it was to late, I was leaning toward him, toward the magnificent beautiful beast. I was inches from his face, inches from a passionate kiss. I could feel his breath. Another thing, I haven't had for long. It felt so... fragile. _He, _felt so fragile. It seemed that way. How can gorgeous creatures like him be so strong? That was rare. _He _was rare, no flaws, no flaws... A indestructible angel, or a marvelous devil, a god, non the less. His smell burned my throat. He always said that I smelled wonderful to him, but now he smells wonderful to me. I guess I know how he feels. The difference was that I didn't want him like food, I wanted him as a lover. His scent was of a dozen flowers woven into a bouquet. I couldn't tell which flowers they were. There were just too many flavors to them, I couldn't keep track. _Just like emotions _I thought and smiled. _If you feel them all at once, you can't understand. But if they are given to you one at a time, you could get to know them. They are all different, but you can't pick the best, they have their own type of sugary goodness... __You would remember each and every one, learn to crave it. Just like with flowers. _I wasn't sure it was like that with emotions though, I would ask Jasper later, after I apologized for my little stunt. It probably wasn't, but maybe... maybe it was! With some feelings like love and happiness. And you wouldn't want to feel others like anger, despair. _Just like with flowers. _You wouldn't want all the flowers in the world. Some are sickly sweet and some smell just horrible. Edward's scent was completed with the best flowers, nothing less.

"I am married" he said, pulling me out of my state of dreamy meditation and fanciful musing.

I automatically pulled away. I couldn't know if he was telling the truth. What if he was? I couldn't kiss a married man! But how could this be? And more importantly, who _was _she?! _No, no, no, no, no. This cannot be happening to me, what did I do to deserve this punishment? _

"I have a mate" He added.

_Mates are forever, _she _is his forever, not me. We weren't meant to be. We aren't sole mates. _

_I was wrong. _

Edward was looking at me with wary eyes. _Waiting for me to do something crazy. _The truth of his words hit me like a bomb. _Mandy must have not looked that far in his memories. She missed the wedding! _I felt was horrible. What was I still doing here? _I'm wasting my time. _I made a fool of myself. I loved him, he loved someone else. I was going to break down. Right now. I did what I was expecting. I collapsed. Who would have thought he would catch me? I felt his arms around me. He was holding me. I shivered at the contact cause I knew he had a vow with another. I had no right to think those thoughts about him. I stop breathing, hoping that would help. It didn't . Because when he held me it became a lot worse. Involuntarily, I felt my body relax. This was the way it reacted around Edward. This would make it much harder for me to let go.

I felt a ticklish feeling at the back of my head. I mentally groaned. _Not now! _I was trying to make the most of the time I had left with Edward, before he left to his loved one. I sighed. She wouldn't stop bothering me. I got this feeling when April tried to contact me**(If you don't remember, her power is communicating through the mind). ** She couldn't go through my shield, so I got this ticklish feeling that made it impossible to concentrate on anything else. The buzzing, the buzzing, the buzzing. _She isn't a person that would take no as an answer. This might be important, but that's only a _might_. _I reluctantly lowered my shield to tell her I was busy.

_What is it? I don't have time! _

To my surprise, the voice that spoke next wasn't April's, it was Lex's. April must have connected our minds.

_Wait! It's important! _She thought.

I listened, curious. At the same time I saw that Edward's eyes widened and he stopped breathing. He couldn't take his eyes off me. _Shit! He knows what I am thinking! _I had forgotten all about Edward! I didn't realize this knowledge was passed on to Lex also. But our minds _were _connected. Obviously Edward heard my latest realization also. His grip tightened on me, making a screeching noise. It sounded like nails on chalkboard.

_OK! Mandy just called me! He is lying! He doesn't have a mate! _Lex quickly thought, understanding that I didn't have time.

Before I had the time to react, Edward dropped me.

"Oof! Ow!" I yelled out of surprise.

My shield snapped back up. My sensitive vampire ears caught a sound of hysterical giggling. I mentally counted how many people were out side the door. _1, 2, 3, 4, 5! Mandy, Layne, Ava, Lex, April found it funny that Edward dropped me. But... I'm sure Jane is with them. She didn't laugh, of course not. She's too serious. _I wonder how much those seven heard of my conversation. _Snooping. _I turned my attention back to Edward. He was sitting in a chair and looking at the door, like he was trying to open it, telepathically. I found my voice.

"Liar" I glowered, venom dripping in my voice.

I was mad. Edward had lied to me. He went to such a low level just to get away for Bex. That included me looking like an idiot. I practically fainted in front of him. What can three little words do**(I am married. Those 3 words)**. Edward looked at me, acknowledging my existence.

"You're alone" I said after the long silence, calmer this time.

His expression changed instantly once my words left my lips. His nostrils flared, his eyes turned onyx and his hands clenched into fists. It was his turn to be mad. I have never seen him this angry. I was afraid, this madness was because of me, he was screaming at me.

He roared "I am! But that doesn't mean I am not in love! I love Bella! I don't care if she has a family and doesn't need me! I wouldn't care if she was dead! I can't love you because I left my heart with her! I'll let that whole world know! I LOVE BELLA! And I'm proud of that!"

He was choking on his words. It seemed that he would at cry any moment. I felt like crying my self, out of happiness. _You found what you wanted, do something! Don't make him suffer anymore. _Edward abruptly stood up. He rushed toward the door with lightening speed. The only problem was that I was in the way. I was standing before an angry Edward and his only way out. _What could I do? _I couldn't will myself to get out of the way. I couldn't run for my life. My legs wouldn't move. All I did was close my eyes and wait for him to crash into me. Instead I found myself flying though the air. I landed into a wall. My eyes flew open. _Thank god there isn't a lot of damage _I thought checking my surroundings. Edward threw me as lightly as he could. If he threw harder there wouldn't be a couple of walls left. I heard squealing outside the door and "Out of the way!". Edward stopped, but didn't do anything else. He slowly turned around, keeping his eyes on the floor.

"I-I am really sor..." He didn't finish his sentence.

Once again I found myself staring at him stare at me. I felt uncomfortable. He was the one to break the silence. He asked a question that I wasn't sure how to answer.

"Bella?" He whispered.

**Did you like it? What did you like? I'll try to update faster next time, but I am warning you. Next week a have a _lot _of tests, hard tests, I'll have to study. DO YOU WANT THIS CHAPTER IN EDWARD'S POV? Tell me! The next chapter is going to be called Stupid Doornobs. What do you think about that?**


	11. Stupid Doorknobs

**:::: IMPORTANT NOTE :::**

**I'd like to start this note with saying sorry, sorry, sorry for not updating for so long. But as far as explanations go, I'm pretty sure mine is a worthy enough one for not writing for approximately 2 months. And you guys deserve an explanation. Let me start from the beginning. When summer ended, I thought I would be able to write faster, but boy was I wrong. My parents sent me to our summer house. Let me tell you how bored I was there, there was no Internet service AND no cellphone service. I was there for about a month. After that I came back to the city, and we moved. Not moved to another street kind, and not even moved to another city kind, but to another country, America. Now, I've lived here before, most of my life. But under certain circumstances we had to move away. I was supper excited to be back, and meet with all of my BFF's which I haven't seen in a very long time. But it wasn't all fun in games, I had to get a bunch of stuff done too, so I could go to school here, complicated. I was extremely busy and lazy. Anyway, here's the next chapter now, I hope you understand why you had to wait so long. **

Ava POV

After repeating the "rules" a million times, Bella finally left. She finally found the courage to go to Edward's chamber. Convincing Bella to go was _not_ easy in anyway. Even though she agreed faster than usual Mandy, Layne and I had to play a big part, explaining the pro's. Thankfully, Bella didn't have enough con's near by. Strangely enough, Jane didn't say a word, she seemed in a deep thought. I noticed a grimace on her face a couple of times. She didn't support Bella when she told us her decision involving her ex-boyfriend. Bella didn't seem to mind, she just looked at Jane a little sadly and sighed. Then she told her not to worry, and that she could take care of herself. I sometimes wonder who the _real _parent is.

Speaking of ex-boyfriends and relationships there was something fishy going on. _Eww, fish! Disgusting! What about something " vegetarian vampire smelling like human blood" going on. _I did not understand why I brought _that _example up. _It's okay. I'm not a writer. Vegetarians_, wasn't the vampire and human standards of the word sound ironic? They were completely different. Vegetarian as a human word- a person that doesn't eat meat. While for a vampire it would be a creature that drinks the blood of animals. _Hmm... _So, the usual vampires should be called vegetarians. They kill humans, most of which are non-vegetarians, and when they do those humans won't be able to kill and eat meat.

_I got distracted, food habits was _not _what I should be thinking about. _Edward... Bella's ex-boyfriend... _right?_ _But why did Bella practically have to choke the word out? She was stumbling alone the lines. _I felt as if I missed something important, Jane did too. Bella, Layne and Mandy kept sneaking glances when Bella told Jane and me her story. They were careful, they thought I didn't notice, but I did. _I'm not stupid. Bella isn't saying something. But she isn't the only one with secrets. _I glanced toward Layne, who was staring at her own reflection through Bella's full length mirror. That's when I noticed her eyes, they weren't black, but they weren't as light as they were a while ago. I sighed, which earned me a glare from miss majesty herself, Mandy. When she went back to sitting with her legs crossed and eyes closed I rolled my eyes. _Back to observing Layne. _I was jealous, yes, I was jealous. But nobody would find out. I would hide behind my, happy joking self. Behind the me that was most of the time, the smiling me. I was jealous of Layne, Bella's bestest**( I know this isn't a word. Keep in mind this is Ava. I'm talking as her character) **friend ever. I was jealous of Mandy, the cute goody-two-shoes daughter. _They_ got to know everything, while _I _had to sit around guessing. _Like I have nothing better to do! _

I instantly regretted thinking all those horrible thoughts. _What got into me_? I didn't have to ask this question, I knew the answer very well.

I didn't become a happy, positive person when I became a vampire. I was like this when I was human too. No, I was worse. I was never shy like Mandy had been. I liked joking and playing pranks on people, so I was popular, not only in my class, but in my school. Many people wanted to be my friend, only later I learned that they would abandon me in trouble. I remember the day when my so called friends and I spray painted a teachers house, we hated this teacher. It just so happened that someone saw us and called the police. Guess who didn't get away in time? You're right,_ I _didn't. The others spotted the car and ran off, leaving me humming a song to myself. I was the only one who spent the night at jail. That night got me thinking about my life. I didn't exactly change but I never spoke to the "friends" that were with me spray painting.

I treasure my relationship with Bella, Layne even Mandy and Jane. It's special, no one could break it. They don't care if I make a mistake. They would always be their for me. Those four are first real friends. That's why I try to make their life as easy as possible. They worry too much. Every once in a while I make them laugh, live a little. But don't anyone dare think that I'm carefree. I'm **not**. Having fun does not mean I don't care about anything, I never said I didn't change at all when I became a vampire. I'm different in some things. I'm serious, even though it might not seem like it. But my mind doesn't go _Ooo a spoon, I know a good prank I can do... Ooo a sock, I know... Eww! A sock! A dirty sock! _My mind was actually very complicated. But nobody got a glimpse into it. And, no, Bella doesn't count cause at the time I was thinking of how cute Edward was.

I was talking about friendship, wasn't I? Well, I guess everybody has secrets. But the good thing is that there's one ship that never sinks... **(friendship)**

Although, the problem I have sometimes gets in the way of the good stuff, I don't always see when I have it. That's because I only want more, more, more. It's called jealousy. Luckily, there's a cure. Whenever I get green, I start thinking about all the great stuff I have. It makes me realize how awesome everything is. And I was more fortunate than Mandy, Layne and Bella in somethings. I had a great human life( not counting the friends thing). I didn't have to live without knowing my past, and sometimes remembering snippets of it. I didn't have to live knowing that I killed my own family. I didn't have to live broken, always sad, always something reminding me of my past life. And I didn't have a horrible change either. The Volturi changed me, they tried to make me as comfortable as possible through my 3 days of horror. They changed me because they guessed that I had an ability. _They didn't exactly guess. _Eleazar was with the Volturi at the time **( Eleazar can tell what power a vampire/human has)**. The Volturi were traveling the world at the time, trying to find special humans with the help of Eleazar. He saw me and knew that I had a talent. The Volturi started watching me, they wanted to know what power I had. Many days past with nothing happening, but the Volturi didn't give up on me. So one night they decided my power would only show when I became a vamp as I sometimes call it. They were right. That night I was taken to Volterra. And now, many years later I work as an assassin, I kill vampires that break our only rule. So, I didn't have a very bad "death". I'm absolutely okay about what I have to do. It gives me a certain thrill.

Now that I was done thinking, I was bored. _Are we going to actually _wait _for her? _I cleared my throat, planning to ask that question. But "Are..." was the only thing I got out before I was rudely interrupted by Mandy. She hissed at me, it sounded like "shh". Why did she have to be like that? That was the point, she was _not, _I repeat _not, _a goody-two-shoes. I was lying when I thought that she was earlier. Mandy was a mix. She enjoyed breaking the rules once in a while, hanging out with me. But that was the way she was, strange. It seemed like she had multiple personality disorder. One second she could be all "lets jump out screaming "BOO!" at human passer beys", and the next she would say "can't you take things more seriously".

_Nobody's perfect. In fact, nobody isn't perfect either. Well that was a lame attempt at humor. I think I am getting rusty. I need to practice more. _

We were awkwardly sitting cross legged on the floor. And unlike everybody else, I **could not sit still.** It just wasn't my style. I'm pretty impatient, another one of my flaws. I would rather do anything than sit on this marble floor, tapping my foot away. _It is too quiet. _But apparently not everyone thinks as I do. For I, once again, got the attention that I didn't want. I the attention "hogger", got the attention I didn't want. Mandy's attention. And oh boy, Mandy was in a mood.

"Quit. It." she all but growled at me.

I could tell Mads was trying to keep her cool and not erupt in flames. But she still sounded menacing all the same. A "sweet little 15 teen year old going in for the kill. Namely, moi. I decided that it would be in my best interest to stop crashing my sneaker against the ground.

I glanced at the clock and frowned. A minute had passed. A minute? Only a minute? Time does totally not fly. More like crawls. Man how much I wanted to kick that snail of time forward. Then, I wouldn't have to sit, observing each occupant in the room. _That is what boring dorks do. _And that was lows _I _had to go through.

Jane was staring at the door, patiently waiting for Bella to come back. _Nothing interesting with her._ Layne was lost in her own world, making sad, angry and happy faces. Mandy was meditating. Meditating, isn't that something to do with being calm? If it was then Mads wasn't meditating, she was closing her eyes and occasionally opening them to tell me what I was doing wrong this time. What I didn't realize at the time was that Mads was just nervous and jumpy. And felt like everything was going to fail.

Just when I was getting comfortable about spending the rest of eternity in this room, on this floor, in this position Mandy jumped up.

"It's time" she announced with a strange frown smile and dashed toward the door.

Everyone else was quick to follow suite, that is, except for the person that wanted to get out of here the the most. I glanced up with a dazed expression, doing everything in slow motion. Not completely apprehending that my friends were leaving.

"Well..." Layne spoke to me.

"Well..." I answered, feeling stupid for repeating her.

"Well... Are you coming or not?! We aren't going to wait around forever!" Mandy raised her voice.

And not waiting for an answer, she twirled around and stomped away, beckoning everyone else with her finger. My mouth opened up in an 'O' of surprise. Before Jane could close the door and lock me out of what could me an exciting adventure I sprung to my feet, yanking the door from her hand. For I realized what we were going to do. _Spy on Bella. _I was too hasty to miss out of the fun that I forgot who I was and what I could do.

"CLANK"

Jane stared at my hand, I stared at my hand. _Uh-oh._ I wanted to curse, I really, really wanted to let out all that bad language. It would wouldn't help, it would make everything worse. Everyone would hear, turn around and see the mess I made. I looked to the ground and saw the other part. One part was in my hand, the other on the floor. Equals no more doorknob for Bella.

I looked up and met Jane's glance. I was expecting something angry, accusing, but it didn't come. She tilted her head and looked at the piece of metal in my metal. Yes, piece, with my hand print. I couldn't read her expression. _Should I say something?_

"Well..." I said, _Nice remark..._

"Well...?" Jane answered, waiting for me to continue.

"I don't know, I didn't do it on purpose..." I shrugged, but I had an urge to continue.

"It's their fault. It's _their _fault. Those two" I said pointing at the piece of doorknob in my hand and to the one on the floor.

"Tweedledumb and Tweedledumber, the dork-nobs" I huffed, upset.

I noticed Jane was shaking. _Out of anger? _But then she let out a snort.

"Are you laughing? Stop it! Mandy will hear!"

"Tweedledee and Tweedledum... It's Tweedledee and Tweedledum, from Alice in Wonderland..." she murmured, still laughing.

"Nope. I'm pretty sure I'm right. Oh-no! She's heard you! I told you!" I whined.

Jane stopped laughing and I hid the dork-nobs behind my back, nervous that Mads would notice. She seemed suspicious. Fortunately she turned around and kept going, but not before raising her eyebrow at us, she knew something was up.

"That was close" I said, throwing the nob that was in my hand into the room.

I heard a sound like a million glass cups clanking together. A sound beautiful, if not for the horror it brought.

"No" I whispered, afraid of turning to see what damage I did.

"Yes" Jane answered obviously seeing everything.

"That bad?" I asked, willing myself to turn.

"Well, 2 centuries 6 decades and 3 years of bad luck to follow you!" she remarked.

I whirled around, exclaiming "What!? Do you mean?! Sure, the mirror is broken, but so what? Stuff like this happens all the time, and not only to me. Right? And I don't believe in all of that stuff anyway. Although... How did you figure that out?" I was curious.

"Easy, the average life span of a human in Italy is about 80 years old. And humans say that if you break a mirror you have 7 years with out luck. Therefor, the fraction is 7/80. And since a vampire lives forever, we don't know what number to use. So, we'll use the age of Aro, Cauis and Marcus. And that's 3009 years old. So, the fraction is X/3009. We need to solve a proportion, 7/80 = X/3009. 3009 x 7 / 80 = 263,2875. About 263 years of bad luck for you"

Who knew Jane was such a genius? She actually listened at school. But, did she even go to school? I don't know when Jane was born, but I _do _know that humans tried to burn her alive. So, shouldn't that mean that Jane was born a long time ago? No one gets burned anymore. And I know there was a time when girls weren't allowed to go to school. _Oh, who cares?_

"Stupid doorknobs. They turned against me! They're trying to get me!" I exclaimed, frustrated.

To imagine my surprise, when Jane just laughed at me!

"They are trying to get _you_? Really? Cause I'm pretty sure you were the one who squished and then hurled the poor little guy across the room!" Jane responded, smiling.

I hurried away, without answering my friend. Mads and Layne where probably already at Edward's chamber! We were going to miss everything!

"I want you!" I heard Bella scream.

I imagined her stomping her foot and crying, like a little spoiled brat. They were arguing. Layne was looking though the keyhole and pressing her hand to her face.

"What took you so long? You got to see this! You won't believe what Bella did!" Layne whispered.

"My little baby is all grown up!" Mandy sniffed, whipping away an imaginary tear from her cheek and smiling sadly.

She started taking deep breaths and fanning her face with her hands. It looked like she was blinking away tears. _What an actress. _I rolled my eyes.

"Are you sure it isn't the other way around?" I asked, thinking how Bella always looked after Mads and Jane.

"Not in this circumstance. She is actually acting well _and_ throwing a fit! What fun!" Mandy said with a sparkle in her eye, or was that an evil glint?

Either way, she got me interested. I pushed a protesting Layne out of my way and put my eye to the keyhole. I a mediately gasped. She broke his suitcase, threw all his stuff all around the room, cornered him and was talking business. Excuse my language, but she was acting like a total bitch! It couldn't be our shy Bella! No! _How did she break the suitcase? She threw it at him and... _

"Can I see?" Jane interupted my thoughts.

"Wow" I whispered, stepping away from out personal peephole.

"Beware, there's underwear..." I whispered mysteriously to Jane.

"I didn't know you where a poet" she smirked, before going to the door.

~*~

Layne POV

I was sitting with my back against the door, listening, but at the same time thinking about the future, Bella and Edward's included. I knew he loved her, but she didn't believe that, not yet at least. I knew Bella was acting more outgoing than usual, but that was because she was someone else, being someone else. That did not mean that she would turn herself back when she found out the truth. I hoped she would turn herself back, but at the same time I hoped she wouldn't, I wanted her to myself. Why was I so selfish? I wanted her to be happy too. And Edward was her key to happiness. I had to help her attain it. Right? Did I really have to do anything? If she would decide to stay in that shell of hers, become shy again, shouldn't I let her? Let her decide for herself? Do what she wants? _But that isn't what she wants. _Guilty conscience talking. But was my inner sense correct? _Maybe Edward isn't best for her, he left her once, he can do it again. _But I knew there was no point in thinking that, I was pretty convinced he wouldn't do that. I was being impelled toward the right action. The question was, which one was the right action? _This is so hard!_ Why was I the only one having doubts? Why? I didn't want a battle between my brain and my heart! My heart is dead. But does that mean I am a cruel, horrible person? That sure was how I was feeling write now.

"No! No way! Don't tell me it's that _human_! Mandy told me about _her_. Ugh"

Bella. Me. Bella with me. Here.

"What do you know! You have no right to interfere with my personal life!" 

Edward. Bella. Me. Edward with Bella. Me- alone. Them away. Me here.

"I am so sorry sweetie! I shouldn't be so mean. I don't know what got over me. I just got a little jealous because of your _ex_-girlfriend. It isn't like your ever going to see her again. I'm being silly"

She laughed, a nervous laugh. _Can't he tell?_ I jumped to my feet. Something was going to happen. Something important. Edward wouldn't let Bex talk to him about his loved one like that.

"You wouldn't want her back. Why would you?"

Nothing. Quiet. Silence. No yelling. No screaming. No noise.

"There is so much more that I can offer. You won't have to be careful around _me. _And I can't die from old age either. You won't lose me"

"Stop"

So much anger behind one word. She must have heard it. She must see his face, the emotions. _Why won't she tell him? Change? _

"Why darling? We belong together"

_What is she doing?! What is she playing at?_

"She is trying to kiss him. But she didn't change herself" Mandy commented, since she was the one looking through the door.

_WHAT is she playing at?! _I thought again. I didn't understand what she was doing. She wanted him to kiss another? Even though she was acting like that other? _Stop it! Stop doing that! _I wanted to tell her.

"I am married. I have a mate"

What a liar. Surely Bella wouldn't believe him. She would believe Mandy, not him.

"No" Mandy whispered so quietly, I hardly even heard her.

From the expression I understood. Bella believed him. I didn't even have to see Bella. How could Edward be so mean as to lead people on like that. It didn't matter that it was Bex. He still was brutal with her. He doesn't deserve Bella. How could Bella be so gullible. It was downright annoying. I turned to Mandy, asking what we should do and I saw that she had left. She was running back with April and Lex on her heels. _What was she thinking? _I was curious.

"April, connect Bella's and Lex's mind. Lex, tell Bella he is lying, he doesn't have a mate" Mandy saud, hands on her hips.

"Who he? So I have to listen and tell you if he is lying or not?" Lex asked, looking downright confused.

"No!" Mandy snapped, trying to keep her voice down. "We don't have time for that. I know he's lying!"

Lex raised her eyebrow but cooperated. She didn't understand why she was the one to talk but I did. Bella would believe Lex, Lex knows when someone is lying. She might not believe someone else. I didn't feel bad about tricking her, but I felt sad. For I understood that Edward would find out about Bella any second now. They would be reunited.

'THUMP'

"Oof! Ow!

"He was holding her, and now he dropped her!" Mandy explained, backed at the door.

I couldn't help it, I started laughing. _The situation is not funny. So what? I have to have some fun with this spying. _

"Liar. Your alone" I heard.

_Poor Bella. She's probably embarrassed by her stupidity. He wrapped her around his finger. Made her trust him, believe every word he said._

"I am! But that doesn't mean I am not in love! I love Bella! I don't care if she has a family and doesn't need me! I wouldn't care if she was dead! I can't love you because I left my heart with her! I'll let that whole world know! I LOVE BELLA! And I'm proud of that!" He shouted.

I don't know about the world but Italy sure found out. And that brings us back to Bella. What was she doing? Or more correctly, not doing? _Tell him! Change! Tell him! Change! Don't tell him! Stay with us! Don't..._

"He's going to come this way!" Mandy reported, jumping back.

Was Bella going to let her soul mate leave her, again? Without trying to win him back? Why? Once he left the room there would be no stopping him. He would leave, maybe, forever... Then I would still have Bella! _But will you? Think about it. She won't be the same. She'll be broken. _

_I don't have time to think about it! _I made up my mind up in a flash. I would probably regret this later when...

"Layne! Get out of the way! He's going to knock you down!" Mandy yelled, wide eyed.

But I didn't listen. For I was waiting what would happen. I may have done some damage for myself, but I let him have her. I let her have him. I changed her, myself.

**I'd like to explain some things! Some people didn't understand why she couldn't move. It was because she was scared, didn't know what to do, confused... Nothing to do with powers. And I'd like to explain that Layne doesn't have to hold Bella's appearance so it doesn't change. It isn't like Bella's, she has to concentrate to stretch her shield out. Therefor, Layne's power cannot falter. I congratulate ToTouchTheseInnocentLips for guessing that Layne changed Bella back! NEW POLL UP! PLEASE CHECK IT OUT! For who's power would you rather have first place goes to Layne's power! Second to Medea's( Make someone do what you want). And Third place goes to Ava's power! But Mandy's power was really close behind! Thanks for voting! **


	12. To doubt or not to doubt?

**I am so sorry for not writing for a long time! I had some what of writers block. I didn't know what to write and didn't want to. Anyway, here is the next chapter!**

**EPOV**

"Bella..." I said with a sharp intake of breath.

It couldn't be, could it? She couldn't be alive! She could not be a _vampire_. That was why I left! So, she could live a normal life! _What a normal life she turned out to have... _It was all my fault! She wouldn't have turned into a vampire if I wouldn't have been with her! If I left her alone in the first place, she would have gotten married, had children of her own, and lived a happy life. _WHO TURNED HER INTO A VAMPIRE?! _the monster in me roared. I was going to kill whoever did this. _It must have been the Volturi, it couldn't have been anybody else. _But one question still lingered in my mind. A question that my vampire brain couldn't answer. _How did they find out about Bella? _I was going to find out, nobody could keep secrets from me. _Bella can... _I thought all of a sudden. She was still immune to my power to read minds. I would have frowned if Bella hadn't been there. I would have frowned because it was frustrating to not know what your loved one was thinking, that was the only mind I so desperately long to see. But I didn't. I didn't frown. I didn't want Bella to take it the wrong way. I didn't want her to think that I frowned because I didn't want to see her here. I didn't want my frown to lead her into thinking that. It would be a lie, _more lies _I remembered with a lurch. I felt cold all of a sudden. I thought of what I said to her that night... the night I left her, and felt a shiver go down my spine. _I told her that I didn't love her. Did she remember? More importantly, did she believe it? _No, I couldn't frown no matter what. I couldn't frown because I was upset that I wasn't there when she was bitten. I couldn't frown because I wasn't there to hold her hand when she writhed in pain, swallowed by the flames of misery. I couldn't frown because I wasn't there to help her get used to a vampire life. I couldn't be upset. I had to stay strong. _For her. _It was the least I could do.

The silence was to quiet for me to bear. I wanted to say something, say anything, but I was still in shock from seeing Bella so beautiful, the most beautiful person I had ever seen. Different emotions were swirling in my head. I couldn't process them all. So many thoughts also. I felt annoyed when Rebbecca came into the room. Scared, when she started moving toward me. Disgusted, when she tried to kiss me. Furious, when she spoke about Bella the way she did. Sorry, when I threw her across the room. Surprised, when I saw that her appearance changed. And when I saw that Rebbecca was actually Bella I felt annoyed, scared, disgusted, furious, sorry and surprised. I felt furious at the people who made her this way, annoyed and disgusted at myself for letting this happen, sorry for Bella, for not being there and surprised that she was in front of me. One more feeling that I failed to mention was happiness. Because I was a selfish person, I was happy that she was alive as a vampire. Happy that could hold her once again in my arms, that is if she would let me... I was happy as I had never been before.

I stared at Bella, remembering every single part of her new complexion. She was staring down at her shoes, those absurd shoes. I looked at her high heels and smiled for the first time. _She couldn't have worn those shoes in her past life without killing herself. _I was amazed at how much Bella changed. She wouldn't have even _wanted _to wear them. _Was she the Bella I fell in love with? _I wondered and realized that it was a stupid question. It didn't matter. I would love her no matter what. I knew she didn't have the same character as "Rebbecca" did. Rebbecca wouldn't have been avoiding my gaze, she would have been asking for it. I saw Bella take a lock of her hair in her fingers and pull it in front of her face. She started proceeded to stare at it. The look on her face was a mix of surprise, anger and annoyance. She whispered something so quiet that _I_ couldn't even hear. Although, it sounded like the name Lana.

I saw her try to glance at the door without me noticing. It was a failed attempt. I brought my attention to that door also. I directed it to the voices behind the door. But Bella couldn't hear them. The voices were in their heads, and therefor in mine. I wanted to understand what had happened. I used my gift. I listened.

_Gasp! He knows! What will happen now? This is like a drama about "vampires with a mix of romance" show! Can't wait till the next episode!_

_I wish they would unfreeze themselves already, this is getting boooooring. _

_What was I thinking? Why did I change her back? It wasn't my job to do so! She is probably mad at me for something I didn't want to do. Why did I have to be so stupid as to bring them closer together?_

I stopped searching minds when I heard this. From what I understood this vampire was responsible for changing Bella's appearance. _She must have a power that lets her change looks. _I was tired of thinking about everything. I was tired of assuming. I had to get answers soon, or else I would go crazy.

"Bella" I said, this time using what I hoped was a determined voice so she would understand that I wasn't joking around, I was demanding her attention. "Look at me"

Bella's head flew up, and I felt her eyes on my forehead. She wouldn't look into my eyes. She wouldn't say anything. I had to be more effective.

"Am I so repulsive that you won't even look me in the eye?" I asked.

Her eyes widened, and her eyes landed on mine. It was as though they were asking if I meant what I said, if I truly believed that. Then, as if Bella realized what she did, she quickly looked away, searching for something interesting to look at. She bit her lip and looked down at her feet once again.

"No, you aren't repulsive" she whispered, not giving up anymore information.

BPOV

I couldn't believe I fell for his trick. Of course he didn't think that I thought he was ugly. I looked into his eyes. I didn't want to. After that I knew the questions would come. Questions concerning me being a vampire, but not only that. There would be questions about what I just did. "Why did you take on a different role in life?" he would ask. "Why did you pretend to be Rebbecca and act like you did?" If I was a human I would have become red from shame. I couldn't believe what I just did. I acted like... I didn't even want to say the word. I felt under dressed. I felt like a... I didn't want to say the word. The word that started with an s... _Slut _I finally thought. I tried to shake the idea out of my head by focusing on something else. I looked around the room, but my gaze landed on the mess I made. I was so embarrassed. I didn't act like myself. _What would Edward think? _No, I wasn't ready to look into his eyes. I wasn't ready for all the questions.

EPOV

I had to break the awkward silence somehow. I had to say it, even if she didn't feel the same way. I had to at least try.

"I love you" I whispered, knowing she would hear.

She didn't answer. I was appalled. _Did she not feel the same way? _I had to find out. I couldn't just stand here feeling like an idiot that was being rejected by the love of his life.

I took a deep breath and a big step. And another step. _Keep on walking _I encouraged myself silently. And I did just that. At last I was write in front of Bella.

"Bella..." I said louder this time, holding her head in my hands "Say something, anything!"

"I... I... I, me two" She finally answered.

Although this wasn't the exact wording I was looking for, it still counted. It was all the consolation I needed, before I could lean down and kiss her.

BPOV

He said it. He said _that_. He said... what I wanted him to say. But I couldn't answer. _Why? Why not? If this was what I wanted, then why was I having doubts? I loved him, that I knew for sure, but I wasn't ready to tell him? _I questioned myself. I had to tell him something. We couldn't just keep standing here forever.

"I... I... I, me two" I answered, wondering if I did the right thing, giving in.

But I didn't have time to wonder anymore as it turned out because before I knew it Edward was kissing me.

"Huuu" I gurgled before stumbling back.

"Look, Edward... It's not you... It's... I don't know. I don't know! I, I, I...'ll talk to you later" I finally choked out and whizzed off.

Surprisingly, there was nobody outside the door. I was grateful for that, I wanted to be alone. _Where can I go? I might not find any privacy in my room. _I decided to take the chance, there was no place else I would rather be... at the moment.

**Meanwhile...**

Alice POV

One moment I was with my family in the room Aro gave us for privacy, the next I was in another place, in another time, the future.

_Edward, kissing a pretty brunette. _

The vision was short, so short that my family didn't notice it. _Almost _the whole family didn't notice it. Jasper noticed, Jasper noticed everything about me. The thought calmed down the anger that was residing in me, but not for long.

"Alice? Are you okay?" my ever caring Jasper asked.

_No! I was not okay! _I mentally screamed. _Edward lied to us! He pretended to be devastated about Bella's death! It was all for show! So we wouldn't find out about that... that! What _was _that? Blech. Just her clothes make me sick. _

"Why are you upset?" Jasper asked, sounding upset himself.

_The girl jumped back, mumbled a bunch of nonsense and ran away. _

I gasped. The girl reminded me of someone I knew, but _who? _The moment it hit me I screamed, it just couldn't be. Bella couldn't be alive but she was. And not just alive, but a vampire. What about that vision I saw of Charlie standing at her grave? _There was no body in the coffin _I realized with a start.

I vaguely heard my family swarming around me, asking me what amiss. But for once in 50 years everything was right.

"Nothing," I answered, still dazed "Nothing is awry, nothing at all."

**I'm sorry for such an ending, but I felt that if I added anymore action to this chapter, it would be unbearable. I feel that this is my worst chapter so far, but I want to know what you think. So, please review!**


End file.
